Narrowly Avoiding Execution
by TheSlackerestSlifer
Summary: P3-Starts in Kyoto- Akihiko x the Protagonist. After narrowly avoiding being caught by Mitsuru and "executed" in the hot spring, Akihiko and Minato start to have a talk, which turns into a challenge, which turns into a game, which turns into... well... the rated "M" part. Explicit content, if that makes you uncomfortable, do not read :) Review if you enjoy, it means a lot!
1. Chapter 1- Narrowly Avoiding Execution

"W-wait, Mitsuru's here too?" The horrified look on the pale young man's face was uncharacteristic, if not adorable. His concern over the fiery, composed, redhead's apparent presence was indicative of the fact that they were close, if not only in a platonic sense…

Minato, of course, picked up on this right away. He smirked: "why so concerned all of a sudden Aki?' letting the pet name roll off of his tongue purely for the teasing effect- "something you need to tell us about Mitsuru-senpai?". Akihiko tried to muster a glare, but instead continued to look uncharacteristically terrified. "Shh! Idiot this isn't the time! She will EXECUTE us if she finds us here!" he hissed, eyes shifting from side to side. "hey hey, he's got a –" "SHHH!" Ryoji hissed at Junpei, because, although he wasn't terrified of Mitsuru as Akihiko seemed to be, he was still in no mood to be "executed".

"Well…" Junpei continued in a whisper, eyeing Ryoji dejectedly "… he's got a point, Senpai. You didn't seem so concerned about the other chicas! Huh!?" he elbowed Akihiko playfully and made a showy wink in Minato's direction. Minato rolled his eyes and continued to smirk. Something about the way Akihiko was reacting really made Minato feel devious… this side of Akihiko never came out, and Minato wanted to exploit the hell out of it. "I…" began Akihiko. Minato could have sworn he saw a blush… "I-"

"Hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we be finding a way to be getting out of here without being 'executed' instead of making fun of Akihiko-senpai?" Ryoji interrupted. Minato hated to stop the fun, but Ryoji was right. They were in quite the pickle… This fact was emphasized as the girls became suspicious, calling out "wait, is someone there?" and various comments of the like. They needed an escape route- and fast. Minato looked around, starting to feel the gravity of the situation. He scanned his options. Either they beat the girls to it and send a delegate to apologize preemptively, or they get discovered and…. executed. Actually they'd probably get executed either way, if Mitsuru really was as shit-your-pants worthy as Akihiko was making her out to be. He didn't wanna find out for himself…

"Oh god, oh god what are we gonna do?" Akihiko mumbled, getting increasingly frantic, and, where a few minutes before the rest of the crew had been making fun of him, they started to feel anxiety as well.

"M-maybe we could uh, hide?" Junpei suggested. Akihiko shot him a look. "Are you crazy? That would never-" "Who's there?" Yukari's voice rang out through the hot spring. "Fuuka, come look with me." The boys shot panicked looks around their little square. In that split moment, Minato assumed a position of leadership as he often did, and nodded to Junpei, who splashed off to hide as quickly as he could, if not rather loudly, with Ryoji in toe. Minato, on the other hand, grabbed a shell shocked Akihiko by the arm and pulled him quickly and quietly in the opposite direction, to sandwich them tightly behind a nearby configuration of rocks to hope and pray they wouldn't get caught…

0o0o0oo0o0o0

Minato and Akihiko waited, cramped together, scarcely daring to breathe, necks craned trying desperately to listen for any sign- whether it be that they were safe or sorry. If it had been a less climactic moment, either of them might have been embarrassed at their rather tight proximity. They were doing all of this in unison, pressed together in a tiny, tiny niche. And so to, they cringed together when they heard a feminine shriek, and what sounded like Junpei and Ryoji's stuttering explanations, which held weakly against Mitsuru's rather intimidating and… terrifying shouts of "I WILL EXECUTE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Minato turned in to see how Akihiko was holding up, and realized with a shock that they had somehow come to be clinging to each other in a rather… girly fashion. Akihiko seemed to realize this at the same time, and they jumped apart, well…jumped being relative to the tiny space they were in, which caused their bodies to rub together in an even more suggestive fashion than the former girlish clinging, which caused more muttered apologies and more blushing than before. But, as always, Minato took control and looked up, and opened his mouth to make a suggestion, but Akihiko, still panicking at the prospect of being discovered by the still shouting Mitsuru (her shouts and the shrieks of Fuuka and Yukari were the only company to the rather grim noises coming from the other pair in their former quartet) put his hand over Minato's mouth and shook his head vigorously. Minato, as exasperated as he was saw that he needed to work with Akihiko if they were to get out of there alive. The other two were beyond helping, at this point. He knew Akihiko knew this too. So in order to get his message across, Minato leaned forward in what he felt was a rather awkward motion, given their proximity, and whispered into the older boy's ear the suggestion that they get the hell out of there while the girls were distracted. Akihiko quickly shook from his mind his embarrassment at their ever growing closeness, and attempted to nod in agreement, which, given how close their faces now were resulted in Akihiko's lips grazing against Minato's ear, hot breath tickling it in puffs. This caused the younger boy to jump and jerk his face away, his flush being hidden by the darkness and Akihiko's embarrassed glace in the opposite direction. "l-lets go" Minato stammered. The proximity was getting too awkward, too close, and too… hot? O-of course it was just the temperature of the hot spring! That kind of hot! So Minato started to slide out of the niche… and then stopped suddenly as the sliding caused them to rub together, yet again in a very inappropriate way. But Akihiko prompted him to get a move on, and so Minato slid the rest of the way out, followed by a flushing Akihiko, and the two made their mortified way out under the cover of their friends' executions. They didn't dare linger any longer than they already had, so they didn't bother with the robes. After they slid out of the bath, they exchanged one look…. And ran like hell, all the way up the stairs, to the boys hall, and into Minato's room, slamming the door behind them and panting heavily. Akihiko locked the door behind him, out of sheer paranoia, and then they slid down the wall in unison, adrenaline and panic still pumping through every vein in their bodies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

They sat there in the dark for a while, panting and trying to regain their breath. They looked at each other, after a while, and Akihiko closed his eyes and shook his head while Minato let out a breathy, relieved chuckle. " Man…." He began "that was sure something". Akihiko continued to shake his head. "I just hope the others will be all right". Minato leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Me too. I feel absolutely terrible about leaving them behind but… honestly, they'll live." Akihiko nodded. "You're right, and I wasn't about to subject myself to Mitsuru's wrath…." Minato chuckled. "Yeah that was pretty terrifying huh? I get why you were so freaked out now. I thought it was because…. Well….." he turned his head to look at Akihiko. "Because… you liked her, and that you were getting embarrassed…"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Me? And Mitsuru? No way, we'd never get along. She's just a close friend is all."

"Oh…" Minato said. For some reason, he felt a tiny sense of relief… "That's good to know." He regretted saying that as soon he saw the look on Akihiko's face.

"Why?" Akihiko contested, regaining his former competitive spirit, scooting closer, sliding along the wall. He had a devilish smirk on his face Minato had often seen when his senpai was accepting any form of a challenge. Apparently, embarrassing Minato was a challenge he had taken on… "Come to think of it, you were pretty flustered earlier right before we made our getaway…"

Minato sighed and laughed "don't get your towel in a twist senpai… no reason. Although…."he said and looked Akihiko up and down in what he meant to be a challenging way, "You seemed just as embarrassed as I was" he turned to face Akihiko properly and smirked. Even though they WERE both only in towels, and on the floor… body language was still very important.

Akihiko held Minato's gaze for a while, jaw set, never one to back down from a challenge, but before he could get in another word, Minato leaned forward, smirking, continuing the stare-down with the older boy. "Well?" He said.

That was all the prompting Akihiko needed to consider this a formal competition, from which he wasn't inclined to forfeit.

Next thing Minato knew, Akihiko was practically on top of him, pinning him down with his slightly superior physical strength. Even though Minato technically was the leader in Tartarus and during the dark hour, that didn't change the fact that Akihiko was in top physical form, much more so that Minato. And so, Akihiko relished this little competition between them- as they were both made of the stuff of leaders. Minato however, was, at the moment, dumbstruck. "Hehe, what about now, Minato?" the question shook him out of his shocked state, somewhat, and he smirked up at Akihiko. He understood him much better than anyone would think. "Ha, is this some sort of challenge to you then? An elaborate form of 'The Nervous Game'?" Minato raised an eyebrow… "so be it, AKI" he teased, sticking his tongue out, and doing something that surprised the Towel off Akihiko… literally. Since Minato's hands were pinned above his head, he had to utilize his legs. While he had been goading Akihiko, he had bent his legs up on either side of him, and hooked his feet into where the towel was tied around Akihiko's waist. All it took was a little jostling, and the towel fell right off, leaving a naked, mortified Akihiko on top of a triumphant, smirking Minato. "Your move, cutie pie" Minato said, growing more confident and more homoerotic in his jibes. "Oh so that's how we're gonna play this huh?" Akihiko grumbled out, a surprisingly alive look flitting across his face at the prospect of this inane nervous game serving as an actually interesting challenge. "Very well but…." Here, an undeniably sultry look came onto his face as he leaned down to whisper into Minato's ear huskily "I'm still the one on top…" At this remark, Minato felt a throb in his lower abdomen. Oh dear… oh no… no, no, no… ABSOLUTELY NO WAY...

He had to admit to himself at that very moment…because he was a very frank, stoic person- that one of his best friends and rivals… was above him, naked, wet, and whispering naughty things into his ear, all under the pretense of it being a game…. And that he liked it. As more than a game. At least… for the moment he did. And if Akihiko's tenacity at this… "game" was any indication… he did too. With this thought giving Minato determination, he snapped out of his reverie and glanced up at Akihiko, in a fashion that he hoped resembled some sort of ingénue… before he wrapped his legs once more around Akihiko's waist and yanked down, forcing the older boy to collapse on top of him, pressing their bodies together tightly. Akihiko let out a gasp and a "h-hey what are you-" before being silenced by a crushing kiss from Minato, who had his eyes screwed shut and was pressing his face to Akihiko's in a very determined fashion. Akihiko let out a muffled "mmph!" before going with the kiss, and letting his eyes slide shut. Just as Akihiko was starting to come to the revelation Minato had come to shortly before, Minato pulled his face away and looked into Akihiko's shocked, if not slightly turned on eyes and said "well quit pussy-footin about it, then…"

Akihiko was, for once, at a loss for words…. He let go of Minato's wrists and sat back on top of him, straddling his hips. "Whoa…" he whispered. "….yeah?" Minato said, a little bit on edge, propping himself up with his elbows. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he didn't want their little exchange to end.

Apparently, neither did Akihiko, because in one swift motion, he leaned down and grabbed Minato's shoulders and rolling them one space over, to where there was a mat on the floor, and also so that Minato was now the one on top. "Alright then…." Akihiko said, giving Minato a none-too-subtle once over while pulling his towel off of him. His eyes flicked back up to meet Minato's, a look of aroused excitement shining in them. "YOUR move…pretty boy…" he smirked. Minato's mouth was wide open, but he shook his head and said "w-wait, you're ok with this?" Akihiko gave him the kind of look Yukari reserved for Junpei whenever he said something especially stupid. "I'da thought that woulda been obvious… given our current… position". The way Akihiko breathed out the word "position" was enough to still any reservations Minato had, and he went back at this game in full swing, bending down to kiss Akihiko's neck. As soon as Akihiko started moaning at his roaming hands and kisses and tongue and mouth, and as soon as he felt himself being stuck repeatedly where he was straddling Akihiko, he knew it had stopped being a game….

And he was perfectly fine with that.

He whispered to Akihiko in his most sultry voice "what do you want me to do to you, Aki?" This time the pet name was less of a jibe, and more of Minato trying to be as seductive as possible. It was working. Akihiko merely let out a breathy sigh of a moan and pulled Minato down into another kiss, this one with much more skill involved, the two of them transitioning to a deep open-mouth kiss when Akihiko felt Minato's tongue flicking flirtatiously along his closed lips. They opened their mouths widely, in unison, each of their tongues engaging in an arousing, steamy ordeal, while Akihiko's hands slid down Minato's back, tickling and trailing, light as a feather, all the way until he had a firm hold on Minato's ass. At this Minato let out a moan, beyond caring at this point that there would be so many unanswered questions in the morning. They would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now…

Minato broke the kiss, but didn't halt in the action. He trailed kisses down Akihiko's neck, stopping to bite and suck enough to elicit moans from Akihiko. Mmm the sounds he made were intoxicating- seeing his strong senpai unraveling with a look of absolute primal urge displayed across his face was all the encouragement Minato needed to slide farther down Akihiko's muscled, sexy torso, until he was face to face with Akihiko's rather erect cock. Akihiko, getting wind of what was about to happen, looked down at Minato, who coquettishly glanced back up at Akihiko, who was looking down with such need that Minato felt himself getting fairly hard as well. The whole situation was fantastically erotic. Minato, gaze still locked with Akihiko, slid his tongue out of his mouth to make contact with the head of Akihiko's member, before closing his eyes and licking down and back up the shaft rather teasingly. Akihiko grumbled, frustrated, and tangled his hands in Minato's hair, pushing him down just forcefully enough so that Minato was now deep throating the horny champion boxer. "mmph" Minato gagged, but realized Akihiko wasn't letting up his grip, so he started to do what he thought would feel the best in that situation. Apparently he was doing a damn good job, because Akihiko's cock bulged and hardened even more at Minato's sucking and bobbing and tongue swirling. Minato could hear moans escaping from Akihiko's mouth, gasped "oh yes"s and "mmmm"s, turning Minato on even further, to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted some gratification of his own. So he slid off of Akihiko's cock with a "pop" and whispered in Akihiko's ear in his most demanding, sultry voice: "your turn, babes"  
Akihiko moaned at the sexy side displayed by the younger boy on top of him that he had never seen before. But he was not one to give in, so he looked up, eyes half lidded with lust, and said "I have a better idea." Minato liked the sound of that husky voice, so he let himself be flipped over and gasped when he felt Akihiko's dick poking around at his entrance. And God was it hot. After a frustrating period that almost killed the mood, Akihiko's dick finally slid into Minato's ass. "Ohhh God…" Akihiko moaned. "You… you feel amazing" Minato just moaned and squinted his eyes. He knew it would hurt, and it did. But the fact that they were even doing this in the first place; that fact turned him on more than anything. The pain was hot, enjoyable, sexy, kinky. He couldn't help himself, As Akihiko started to thrust into his tight ass, he grabbed Akihiko's arm and prompted him to jack off at his painfully hard cock, which literally was about to explode. Akihiko was all too happy to oblige. "mmm I'm glad you're enjoying this" He grunted in between his thrusting and jacking. "I… know you are too, Akihiko…" he panted. "more than I ever imagined" Akihiko breathed, giving Minato some especially hard jerks, not long after which, Minato let out a very drawn out moan of "Akihikooooh, ohhhhh god ahhh" as he reached his orgasm. Hearing his name moaned out by the younger boy was enough to cause Akihiko to reach his climax as well, shooting his load into Minato's ass, and moaning loudly, erotically…

Their encounter at an end, they reconfigured themselves, the both of them panting and ecstatic, yet exhausted. Akihiko pulled out of Minato, and Minato flopped down on his stomach onto the mat on the floor. Akihiko flopped next to him, face up. Minato mumbled "well I think we may need to go back to the bath anyway…" Akihiko chuckled then yawned "I couldn't care less right now…" Minato looked up at him… and smiled. "that… was pretty damn hot Aki" Akihiko met Minato's gaze and smiled back, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, his arm around his newfound lover. Minato did the same, finding sleep ensconced in the warmth of the afterglow…


	2. Chapter 2- Confrontation

**AN: I know I previously failed to mention or rectify the issue that in this part of the game, they were indeed rooming with several other students. But for the sake of this story, let's modify if to a believable situation of Junpei, Akihko, Ryoji, and Minato rooming together. That's that plothole addressed- enjoy! Also, depending on how much motivation and inspiration I acquire, this will most likely become a multi chapter fic. Reviews are of course, much appreciated. 3**

The morning's arrival was announced by the rays of light breaking through the windows, alerting to the fact that night had once again been passed. The natural alarm of the sunbeams was enough to bring Minato to semi-consciousness. He kept his eyes closed; trying to soak up the last fleeting moments of sleep and warmth he was feeling. But as his consciousness inevitably increased, so too did his awareness that there was something very close to his body. He could feel weight shifting, and then gentle puffs of air brushing his face. His groggy mind suggested that something was amiss, and so Minato slowly batted his eyes open to find a sleeping face filling up his field of vision. He sat there for a moment- just a moment- until his mind finally started to make the connections.

First connection: anything or anyone at all being that close to your face in the morning should always be, by any means, startling.

So, Minato, letting out a mixture of a gasp and a shout, jumped and rolled over, scrambling backwards until he was standing, looking down at a grunting, now awake Akihiko. Minato continued to stare down at Akihiko as his brain made a second connection…  
"Oh shit…" Akihiko said, now propped up on his elbows and looking wide-eyed-having simultaneously come to the same connection Minato had.  
"I…uh…." Minato spluttered, looking around helplessly. What was he supposed to say? He had… they had... His face felt flushed. "Uhm you're, uh…. Er… " Akihiko looked away, his face as red as Minato's felt. It was at Akihiko's glance away that Minato realized that he felt entirely too breezy. "shi-crap, man… sorry!" he said. Now Minato knew he was red in the face. "I uh… I'll go… you know…" Minato mumbled out. "Yeah… me too" said Akihiko. "And… then I suppose we should get some breakfast, and try to find Junpei and Ryoji…" said Minato. "Yeah…" Akihiko nodded, still pink-cheeked. Minato sighed shakily, running a hand through his hair as he turned to go get dressed. Upon contact with his hair, he realized that it was saturated with dried sweat. That fact brought to his attention just how much he was in need of a shower after last night's…. activities. He sighed again. This would be fine… he was fine… they both were. Having partially come back to his senses, Minato decided to attempt to break the tension. "Hey… Akihiko?" he said.  
"…Yes?"  
"I…call dibs on the shower" Minato turned around and put on a smile. (The both of them were now slightly more decent). Akihiko froze for a moment, before letting out a shaky, relieved-sounding chuckle. "All right. You shower, and I'll bring us some breakfast. Then we'll talk, and THEN we can go take care of Junpei and Ryoji"". Minato gulped at the prospect of a "talk", but nodded all the same. He watched Akihiko go out their door before turning towards the bathroom.

As he let the hot water run over him, he attempted to bring some order to his chaotic emotions. The memories from last night were flashing by in rapid succession, repeatedly- Mitsuru's shouts, the awkward proximity in the hot spring, playful words he now realized to be flirtatious, whispers, gestures, touches, heat…. This rapid playback wasn't helping the jumble inside his head. Uninhibited, the memories flowed in. The more specific they got, the hotter the shower seemed, until at the memory of how Akihiko's face had looked last night- aroused, panting, breathless and needy- he felt a jolt go through him. The feeling lingered in his lower abdomen, shocking him. This was too much. Minato's breathing increased as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on washing his hair… which was sweaty because…  
Another jolt went through Minato. "Ohh…" he sighed. Despite all odds, the memories from last night were succeeding in arousing him. The more he thought about the events of the prior night, the worse his problem became. He couldn't help but let his hands drift slowly down his own body, to the part of him which wanted it most. Upon the contact Minato let out a rather loud moan. The memories flashing through his mind were enough to fuel his growing need for gratification. It was insane that he felt this way. He didn't understand it, and what he had hoped to be a peaceful regenerative shower where he could organize his thoughts was turning out to be the exact opposite. He didn't know what to do. Oh, sure, he knew very well what he WANTED to do… "Ughhh"- he let out a noise of frustration. "Dammit…" he said to himself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing loudly and letting the water stream through his hair. He should get out of the shower now. He really should. Images of Akihiko walking in to the sound of his moaning were assaulting him, and it was enough to make his cheeks hot. It would be so embarrassing! But… a part of him wondered what the older boy would do. Would he be disgusted? Embarrassed? Maybe he'd figure that what was causing it were their interaction from the previous night. And then what? More embarrassment? Maybe he'd even get a little horny- or maybe a little of both. Another mental image of Akihiko walking in on him with a blush on his face, which wore one of those sultry expressions he witnessed the night before came into Minato' s mind without warning, followed by the thought of Akihiko joining Minato in the shower. And it was slightly erotic; he had to admit to himself. Unwarranted images and thoughts swam throughout his mind, making him feel incredibly hot. He was back at square one, and still didn't know what he should do.  
This internal battle was, however, interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door-  
"Hey, Minato, I brought up some cereal and stuff, when you're ready" Said Akihiko from the other side of the door. Minato cleared his throat, and replied with "alright, I'll be right out". He tried to sound as casual as possible, not wanting to show plainly the fact the he had just been contemplating masturbating… Especially since Akihiko was mostly the reason those thoughts even came to mind in the first place…

Minato tried not to dwell on this as he calmed himself down, getting out of the shower and drying off. Once he was dressed, he grabbed the doorknob, took a deep calming breath, and went to join Akihiko for breakfast.

Akihiko was seated on the floor- as there were no real tables in the room- and was staring at Minato.  
Minato walked closer and sat down across from Akihiko, where he had set up their breakfast like a makeshift picnic. All the while, Akihiko's gaze never left the younger boy. Minato was becoming fairly anxious as Akihiko's gaze practically burned holes in his body. "Uhm… Senpai…. ?" He was beginning to worry that Akihiko was genuinely mad at him. He attempted a joke "You're kind of scaring me. You know you don't have laser vision, right?" Akihiko started. "Oh… sorry I… was thinking" he said, and averted his gaze to his miniature personal sized cereal box. Minato sat down on the floor opposite Akihiko, and reached for his box.  
There was silence. Minato looked up to find Akihiko staring at him again… their gazes locked, and they stayed that way for maybe a little too long. Minato realized what he was doing, and started, looking away.  
"Hey…" Akihiko bravely ventured. Minato looked up to see something that surprised him. Akihiko looked… anxious. He looked unsure, and worried, and maybe even nervous. These emotions were so uncharacteristic of Akihiko that Minato went so far as to ask "hey… you okay Senpai?" he even reached out a hand to touch Akihiko's shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. Akihiko sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine…." He shook his head. "Just… not sure what to say, to be honest" at this he rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip thoughtfully.  
Minato laughed a little, relieved. "Ha, me neither." He paused for a moment and then smiled at Akihiko: "But we can still be friends, I hope." Akihiko's face shot up, his eyes meeting with Minato's again. "… Of course." He then smirked, seeming to have regained his surety. "Plus, anyone who's got game like yours is a welcome challenge!" Minato started. Then a sense of relief like no other swept over him. Akihiko didn't hate him; he didn't want to avoid him or the subject of last night. They were… friends. This revelation caused Minato to break into a rare grin, and chuckle a bit before deciding to offer Akihiko a rebuttal. "So, are you telling me you enjoyed my 'game'?" He risked, giving a smirk of his own. Surprisingly, Akihiko didn't hesitate before saying "well…. Actually yes…" his expression became quiet. He glanced down in a rare shy display, before flicking his eyes back up, his features sliding into yet another smirk. "And don't tell me you didn't! And even if you say differently, I know you'd be lying"  
Minato almost blushed.  
"Well…?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow smugly.  
Minato glanced up, connecting his gaze with Akihiko's before leaning over the cereal boxes between them and breathing… "More than I care to admit"into Akihiko's ear, tickling it with his breath. Then he retreated his face and said "But I'm sure that in the moment, we both enjoyed it. Otherwise we wouldn't have done it. So the real question is…." At this he raised both eyebrows imploringly… "Would we still enjoy it if the circumstances were different?"

Akihiko opened his mouth as if about to blurt a comeback, but paused, and closed his mouth as a contemplative look(not to mention a slight blush) passed over his features.  
Minato opened his box of generic hotel cereal and started to eat it dry. "I mean…" He swallowed his bite "I think it's a valid question is all. And if it makes you feel any better…" At this Minato closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ready to let out what he thought he ought to get off of his chest. "…I really wouldn't mind knowing the answer…" Minato blinked open his eyes a few seconds later, after hearing only silence from Akihiko.

But the silver-haired senior's response, it seemed, was going to be conveyed purely through body language.  
This was apparent because Akihiko had moved very close. And he was moving closer still. "You wanna find out?" he finally breathed out. No trace of menace; just an intrigued whisper. Minato made the slightest of nods, finding himself somewhat captivated by Akihiko's dark eyes. "Well good." The older boy grunted. "This feeling is driving me nuts, you know. I don't know what to think and I'd like to have some closure." Minato nodded in agreement "I feel the same way, Senpai."At that, a funny look crossed Akihiko's face. He hesitated, his cheeks tinged pink, before be clumsily lurched forward and planted a firm kiss on Minato's surprised lips.  
When he pulled away, they were both blushing, and Minato's cereal may have been discarded in order to allow better usage of hands in their kiss. "Minato, don't call me Senpai…I'd like to think we're on an informal basis after last night, huh?" Akihiko said. He looked at Minato out of the corner of his eyes and smiled some. Minato was caught off guard. "All-right… Akihiko" he smiled back. It seemed as though their relationship was mended. Things would be… interesting, to say the least. But Minato felt he could live with that.


	3. Chapter 3- Kinda Nice

**AN: Yeah I like this story a lot, and really wanna develop it into something great. :) thanks to those of you who have favorited, and/or are following this fic. Special thanks to GrimmIchiUlqui21 for reviewing and helping me vanquish my writers block :D enjoy!**

Minato felt a sense of childish excitement as he and Akihiko exited the hotel room together. He couldn't get over it. He and Akihiko had slept together… and their relationship seemed as though it hadn't suffered at all. If anything, it appeared as though it had gotten stronger! It was this thought that brought a smile to Minato's face as the two boys went out the door, through the hall, and down the stairs to the lobby. They had decided that they would go downstairs and formulate a plan to locate and console both Ryoji and Junpei, who they had so shamelessly abandoned the previous night. However, when they got to the lobby, it seemed that further planning wouldn't be necessary, as there were two very miserable looking teenage boys sitting in the center of the room. Minato instantly stopped smiling. He glanced at Akihiko; he had a slight grimace on his face.  
"Well…" began Minato- "Ready to apologize out your ass?" Akihiko looked at Minato, shaking his head. "God do I feel terrible. They look even worse than I imagined. Well… let's get this over with." A determined look crossed Akihiko's features. Minato nodded, and then they both started to walk towards their friends. Akihiko cleared his throat upon their arrival, and Junpei looked up, a very tragic expression on his face. "Uhh… how are you guys doing?" Minato ventured. Silence was the only response from the two victims. Minato and Akihiko both looked away, feeling very guilty. It was quiet for a while, until Junpei's voice was heard saying "Shit man, you guys are so lucky." Akihiko and Minato's heads shot up, and they simultaneously started to apologize, full of stammers and the two of them talking over each other in a babbling mess of groveling consolations and apologies. At the weak smile from Junpei, and a raised eyebrow from Ryoji, Minato and Akihiko's spluttering tapered off to mumbles and more guilty glances and nervous gestures. "Hah, you guys should see your faces right now!" said Junpei, the amusement evident in his voice. "You do indeed seem to be sort of pissing yourselves, guys." Added Ryoji. "Well we feel like shit! I mean we sort of abandoned you…" said Akihiko. "Aren't you at least a little pissed at us?" he continued. Junpei shared a glance with Ryoji and they both grimaced in unison. "Dude… no" said Junpei. "We wouldn't wish what happened last night on anyone" Ryoji finished. "Especially our friends." Junpei continued.  
Minato glanced up at Ryoji and Junpei with a dumbfouned expression on his face and blinked. "Seriously?" he said. "You're not pissed at us?"  
"Meh, maybe a little." Shrugged Junpei. "I'm just interested in how you guys were able to escape!"  
Akihiko shook his head- "I'm still not too sure myself. Ask Minato, I basically just followed him all the way back to the hotel room." Minato started. All three boys were looking at him with a look of expectancy on each of their faces. "Uhh…" Minato so articulately began before exploding "Way to put me on the spot, dude!" at Akihiko. "Hey, hey…" Akihiko held up his hands defensively "I am just as curious as them. Explain how you work your magic… oh great leader." Minato could tell then, that Akihiko could really care less how they had gotten out of there. He could hear the smirk in Akihiko's voice. What the senior classmate really wanted was a chance to goad Minato. So, Minato merely smiled to himself before accepting this unspoken challenge. If Akihiko wanted to play games, then he would play. "Oh well… I'm not surprised you don't know, since you were practically pissing yourself the whole time. I mean I almost had to carry you out of there!" Minato smirked at a now ticked Akihiko. Junpei laughed. "Seriously? Senpei I woulda never thought! HA!" he then said to Ryoji: "Can't you just imagine Minato carrying Akihiko? Oh, ohh, and bridal style too!" Junpei glanced at a fuming Akihiko before busting into a fit of guffaws, which Ryoji joined shortly after, the image of Minato holding Akihiko having gotten to him. The two previous victims of execution being otherwise occupied, Minato locked gazes with Akihiko and grinned, "Still enjoying my 'game'?" Akihiko shook his head, evidently pissed, and breathed out "Oh it is on, Minato." Minato risked a flirtatious wink, before saying in a low voice "Can't wait to see your best moves… Aki." Aihiko gazed straight into Minato's eyes, a fire burning in them that sent thrills through Minato's system. This would be a very interesting trip, he concluded internally as he returned Akihiko's gaze. They stayed like that for a while, locked in a stare down. It was only interrupted when Junpei caught sight of Mitsuru followed by the other female members of S.E.E.S. walking into the lobby, and let out a string of expletives. This shook Akihiko and Minato out of their silent battle, and alerted them to the fact that they should act as nonchalant as possible. Mitsuru was sharp, and the last thing either Minato or Akihiko wanted was her to get any inkling that they had escaped the hot spring last night, much less ever even been there in the first place. "Oh hey Mitsuru, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis." Minato nodded to each of them in turn. "Good morning" Mitsuru said, before shooting frosty glances at Ryoji and Junpei behind them, and turning and walking away with the other girls in toe, each one except Aigis looking very huffy and self-rightous. The four boys watched the girls leave, before looking at one another, and letting out bouts of nervous laughter. "Man, talk about having a stick up your ass!" Said Junpei. "Hey, don't be so harsh, I mean it's Mitsuru. Can't you kind of understand why she feels that way?" Minato tried. As true as it might have been on some level, he just had too much respect for the redhead to allow Junpei to insult her like that. "Not really Minato" said Akihiko. He continued in a lower voice "But you might just be more acquainted with the idea of having a stick up your ass." Minato spun around to look at Akihiko, finding him to be smirking quite triumphantly. He should have known that Akihiko would exploit the hell out of the fact that Minato had been on bottom the previous night. For once though, Minato was at a loss for words. Ryoji and Junpei were lost. "Sorry, what did you say, Senpei?" Ryoji inquired. "Oh, nothing" Akihiko replied, still smirking. "Never mind… Right, Minato?" Minato could feel his face heating up. "Shut up, Akihiko!" he huffed. He couldn't believe that had just happened.  
"Uhh, did we miss something?" asked Junpei, a confused look on his face. "NO" insisted Minato, before Akihiko could make another jibe in his direction. Akihiko just chuckled lightly, before saying "Anyway guys, I don't know how much sleep you got, but I think our day's agenda is about to start, so we outta get going." Ryoji and Junpai groaned in unison. "Do we have to?" they said. "Well, it IS going to be a fun day. Just try to get through it guys, and then we can have a nice, trauma free night's rest tonight. How's that sound?" Said Minato, trying to get his mind off of how sultry Akihiko's voice had sounded a few moments ago when he made that rather unfair remark. "fantastic…" sighed Ryoji. "Sleep sounds just about orgasmic right now, not gonna lie." Junpei remarked jokingly. It shouldn't have, but the mention of orgasms shook Minato a little. It was that old feeling that anyone gets after they do something naughty, that everyone knows they did it. Minato shook his head, and sighed. "You're a dork, Junpei. Let's go guys." And so, the group of friends departed to a day full of fun activities.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I AM SO EXHAUSTED" Junpei yawned- loudly- as the four boys crashed through the door into their room. Ryoji's yawn was much quieter, but mirrored Junpei's sentiments. They had had a very educational day, jam packed full of sightseeing and learning. Interesting, but tiring. Minato felt he and Akihiko were just as tired as Junpei and Ryoji, be it for a much different reason….  
"Yeah, I feel you there." said Akihiko. "Man, I want a shower- anyone mind if I hit up the bathroom first?" Junpei asked. The three other boys shook their heads, too tired to argue. Ryoji added "And I'd like to reserve it after Junpei, if you guys don't mind." Minato and Akihiko nodded in confirmation. Minato gazed around the room, taking it in. There were limited amounts of spaces to sleep, just like in every hotel room… wait… who would be sleeping next to whom? This issue sent a jolt through Minato. What if he slept next to Akihiko? What if… he didn't? It was then he realized that he had more of a problem with the prospect of the latter occurring than the former. But he didn't want Akihiko to know this. He had been making fun of Minato all day, with casual remarks under his breath, meant for only Minato to hear, steadily increasing in blatancy and suggestiveness. So he walked around the room casually and went up to Ryoji, asking "Hey, what do you want to do regarding sleeping arrangements?" Ryoji glanced over to Akihiko, and back to Minato and whispered: "no offense to Akihiko-senpai, but I don't think I'd be very comfortable sharing a sleeping space with him. You honestly seem to be the closest to him, so why don't you share with Sanada-san, and I'll share with Junpei." Minato started a little. "Do Akihiko and I really seem close?" He whispered. He couldn't help but ask. "Well yeah, I mean you guys were joking around all day" replied Ryoji. Oh, he had no idea….  
Minato couldn't help but laugh a little. "Okay. Will do, Ryoji." Minato turned to tell Akihiko, and found Akihiko's gaze locked firmly on him. Minato blinked, before walking slowly toward the other boy, the world around him fading away. Before he knew it, he was only a foot or so away from Akihiko. His heart beat had quickened- he was breathing more rapidly. Akihiko was the first to speak. "What was that about?" he asked. "Sleeping arrangements" Minato choked out. Akihiko's stare was very intense. "Oh…" Akihiko said. "I…" he halted, his gaze finally faltering, before locking with Minato's once again, only twice as strong. "You better be sharing with me, that's all I can say" Akihiko breathed out. It was dark, but Minato could have sworn there was a blush dusting Akihiko's face. For once, Minato didn't come back with a searing rebuttal. He just nodded. "Yes…" and then smiled. This was odd, to say the least. It would appear that their attraction to each other was lingering, and very mutual. Minato found himself getting lost in Akihiko's gaze, the two of them having their second staring match of the day. Only, this one was much more indicative of the attraction the two of them shared- an attraction that was dying to manifest itself.  
"Uh... guys? You okay?" Minato heard from behind him. He turned around. Junpei had gotten out of the shower, and was standing next to Ryoji in his pajamas. The two of them were studying Minato and Akihiko with questioning gazes. Minato could not believe that he hadn't even noticed Junpei get out of the shower. What the hell. Was Akihiko really so enticing? But then again, Akihiko had been staring at him with matched intensity, so perhaps it was safe for Minato to think that he was just as enticing to Akihiko as Akihiko was to him. "Uh… yeah? What's up?" said Akihiko, awkwardly. Minato couldn't help himself- he chuckled and just walked over to his suitcase and started to change into his pajamas. "What the hell's goin' on between the two of them?" Junpei mumbled to Ryoji quietly so neither of the boys in question would hear. "I have no idea." Whispered Ryoj, dumbfounded.

After everyone had showered and changed, they all settled in for the night, having made the sleeping arrangements clear between the four of them. As Minato lay down next to Akihiko, he couldn't help but lie awake, remembering what they had done in this very spot just the night before. It was almost surreal, the knowledge alone. He wanted to say something to Akihiko, but he wasn't sure what to say… much less, he didn't want the other guys hearing, as they already had some reason to be suspicious. He felt funny. Odd. In his heart. He felt like… like he couldn't just pass up last night. He felt like it was representative of so much more. At the time it was fun, and he was sure it would be fun again, but… why would they do it again? He wondered….  
What if he really liked Akihiko? The suggestion came into his mind unbidden, but not entirely surprising. And he wasn't entirely surprised when he came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be impossible for him to have feelings for the older boy- even if it was just an uncanny attraction. His reverie was interrupted, however, when he felt shifting behind him and warm breath on his neck, followed by a cautious arm snaking over his middle. He waited for what seemed like forever, before he heard, just barely, Akihiko whisper "I wanted to see how it felt…"  
Minato smiled, before shifting in Akihiko's embrace so that he was facing the older boy. He whispered out very quietly "And what is your conclusion?" Minato met Akihiko's gaze, conveying the question with his eyes as well.  
"…I think …that It's kind of nice…" whispered Akihiko, smiling as well. Minato felt himself relaxing "Good…" he said. He yawned and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Aki…" he breathed out the pet name, testing it out. He actually meant it to be endearing, and not teasing, for a change. "Night." Akihiko responded. "… hey Minato?" "mm yeah…?" Minato said, opening one eye. There was a pause of maybe two seconds, before Minato felt Akihiko's lips on his own. His one open eye slid shut yet again, and he returned the kiss. It was slow- closed mouth and simple. When it ended, Minato smiled. "Yeah…"he said. "It is kinda nice…" then he drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in Akihiko, and more content than he had been in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4-Questions, questions

**AN: I really like this chapter. That's all. Thanks to all readers and supporters again :) and enjoy, as always.  
**  
As the second morning of their trip rolled around, it was Junpei, surprisingly, who rose first. As he woke, he went through his morning routine- scratch, stretch, rub eyes, yawn, etc… When he was done, he took a cursory glance around the room, intending to check the time, and who was up- or who wasn't up.-general stuff. But on his sweep of the room, a very unexpected sight met Junpei's eyes.  
"W-woah!... ohh man, no way!" Junpei's head whipped around, searching for Ryoji- he HAD to see this! As Ryoji tred to utter a complaint to being so violently shaken awake by his enthused classmate, the boy in question clamped his hand over the other's mouth and hissed "shh! Look over there!" Junpei jerked his head in the direction that Ryoji was meant to look. Ryoji rolled his eyes and turned to look at what was undoubtedly going to be something ridiculous and stup-  
Ryoji's hand flew up to pry Junpei's off of his mouth, and his eyes widened as he turned to Junpei and mouthed: "No way, man…" Junpei grinned and whispered "I know, dude! It's hilarious! We gotta get a picture of them! Talk about blackmail!" Ryoji shook his head as Junpei reached for his cell phone, planning to take a picture of their two other sleeping roommates who were arranged in a rather compromising configuration.  
They were, for lack of a better word, cuddling. Minato and Akihiko were facing each other, sleeping comfortably. Akihiko's arm was draped over Minato, whose head was resting on Akihiko's chest. They looked like a couple, and to the boys who were none the wiser of what had transpired between Minato and Akihiko, the moment was a priceless rarity as well as hilarity. Junpei clicked the camera on his phone, snapshotting the moment for later usage, most likely to exploit embarrassment from the sleeping duo. "Heheh, ohh man this is priceless" Junpei whispered. "I can't wait to see their faces when I- "But don't you think it's odd?" interrupted Ryoji.  
"Well, yeah, but shit happens" Said Junpei.  
Ryoji shook his head; "No, Junpei, think about it. Don't the two of them seem like they've been really close lately?" Junpei raised an eyebrow.  
"You don't seriously think that they…?"  
"I don't know, but you have to admit that last night they were being kind of weird…" Ryoji insisted. Junpei faltered, his face finally showing some signs of apprehension. "Well… now that you mention it, yeah. But you can't just jump to conclusions like that; I mean it's probably just a coincidence, bro."  
Ryoji didn't look so sure.  
"I mean, come on, they couldn't be…. Akihiko-Senpai has girls running after him 24/7, he can't be gay!" Junpei argued in a whisper.  
"Yeah but… does he actually have a girlfriend? Come to think of it, he doesn't even seem to pay any attention to those fangirls at all!" Ryoji pointed out. Junpei paused, letting the realization sink in. "H-hey, you're right! But, that doesn't HAVE to mean that… you know…"  
"But aren't you curious? Even a little bit?" Ryoji asked imploringly.  
Junpei's gaze shifted around a bit, before he looked back at Ryoji and said "Well… kind of. But, as much as I wanna know, I really don't even wanna think about that… I mean, what if they are? How long has it been? Dude, I'm freakin' out!"  
"Okay" said Ryoji. "I have an idea. Let's see how much each of us can figure out about their relationship. We'll act as though we don't suspect anything, just in case something really IS going on- and I would bet you anything that there is!"  
Junpei's expression became devious. "You'd bet ANYTHING? Ha ok, how about this: we do what you said, but the first one of us who can get a confession outta either of them , wins the game and has to buy the other dinner! And if it turns out that there's nothing going on between them, since you'd bet ANYTHING, you'll have to… do my homework for a month!" Junpei declared, hissing out his conditions in a low voice. Ryoji laughed quietly, the both of them still making an effort to keep their slumbering classmates unconscious. "Okay" Ryoji responded in a whisper. "But if I win, you'll have to…." A thoughtful look crossed his face as he attempted to conceive something sufficiently horrible for Junpei to do. Their exchange was interrupted, however, when they heard shifting and groaning coming from the sleeping pile of teenage boy next to them. "Shit! Let's go dude!" Junpei hissed. As he and Ryoji scrambled to the door, trying to get out of the room before their stirring classmates regained consciousness, Ryoji hissed out "This starts now, Junpei!"

The door closed behind them as Minato's eyes blinked open slowly- sleepily.  
He yawned, and then sat up slowly; stretching. He realized as Akihiko's arm slid off of him, that they had been practically spooning just moments before.  
He whipped his head around, worried that they would be spotted by their roommates, but found that Junpei and Ryoji were already gone. At the thought of Junpei or Ryoji seeing him and Akihiko like that, Minato felt a blush creep into his face. "Dammit…" he said aloud. He looked down at Akihiko. He was still sound asleep. Minato chuckled at Akihiko's sleeping form, before shaking him awake. "Mmph, what?" Akihiko groaned out, tinges of annoyance lacing his groggy morning voice. "Ha, good morning to you too, sunshine" Minato said. "You'll never believe it, but Junpei and Ryoji have already left ahead of us. We should probably get going, too." Akihiko simply grunted and grabbed Minato's arm. "C'mere… you're warm" Akihiko grumbled. Minato couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Come on, Aki, we need to catch up with the others."  
"They can wait…" yawned Akihiko, finally sitting up and the sleep out of his eyes. Minato rolled his eyes. "Not all day, they can't."  
Akihiko shot him a look. "… What?" Minato asked. Akihiko sighed. "Fine, let's go."  
Minato chuckled and asked: "Why so grumpy this morning?" Akihiko stood up, and said "I was having a really nice sleep, is all. I rarely sleep that well anymore." He looked down, a contemplative look passing over his features. Minato, perceptive as always, picked up on the fact that there was something on Akihiko's mind. "Hey…" he ventured, "what're you thinking about?"  
Akihiko smiled lightly, and then said "Call me crazy, but I was just thinking that… having someone to… you know… hold…when you sleep, may help." He looked away, a slight blush showing up on his pale skin.  
Minato couldn't help but smile. "I couldn't agree more, Akihiko." Akihiko smiled at Minato briefly, before huffing and saying "Ha, look at us, we're acting like a buncha sissies."  
Minato laughed; "Akihiko… you are the least sissy person I know."  
"Good!" Akihiko grunted, "I damn well better be!" Minato couldn't help but continue to chuckle.  
"Oh, no worries…"  
Akihiko smiled before raising his arms above his head in one final stretch. "So, are we gonna leave or what?" he yawned out.  
Minato nodded. "Yeah, let me get ready…" He turned to go do so, but hesitated, turned halfway back around, and then said cautiously: "…You stay" then quickly turning back, a blush rising to his face. Minato couldn't believe himself. HE was the one acting like the sissy…  
Behind him, Akihiko started, and then blinked a few times- stunned by the uncharacteristic tone in which Minato had issued the command- before he broke into a grin, chuckling lightly and shaking his head.  
Minato heard Akihiko's voice from behind him saying: "Ok Minato…whatever the leader orders…"  
He could hear the laughter in Akihiko's voice, and whirled around, ashamed to feel his cheeks heating up even more. "Oh, stop! Last time I act like a sissy around YOU!"  
Akihiko shook his head, still smiling lightly. "No, it's okay… I shouldn't have said that. It was just unexpected is all, since normally you're so… well, you're a damn near perfect leader, and to hear that come out of your mouth… it just shows how much has changed, Minato." Akihiko said all this in an atypical gentle tone, all the while walking step by step closer to Minato.

Minato felt his heartbeat quicken...

"You're right…" he breathed out. "Things ARE different now…"

Akihiko cast his gaze downward for a moment, an anxious look crossing his features, before flicking his eyes back up; "But… not in a bad way. Right?"

Minato closed his eyes and exhaled, a relaxed smile playing across his face. "No… maybe even in a good way." He said, opening his eyes and locking his gaze with Akihiko's. His heart was in his throat; his breathing quickened. He had never felt these kinds of butterflies before. Well… maybe something similar, before he was about to fight a large shadow or something, but this feeling was one to be reckoned with.

He wanted an answer. Not just from Akihiko, but from himself. He didn't know what he really wanted, or what he was really feeling- if it was just lingering attraction and lust… or a burgeoning something else…  
He wasn't scared. He just…

"Hey… Akihiko?" he let out, barely audible- almost a whisper.

Minato watched as Akihiko gazed at him, so very intensely while walking toward him. "Yeah?" he said upon arrival. His dark eyes were searching Minato's face- his body language- for any sign.

"…" Minato was nervous. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them and whispering to Akihiko

"I want you… to kiss me."

Minato could hear Akihiko's sharp intake of breath. He continued: "I am feeling so much… and I want to know…" Minato's gaze met Akihiko's- "What you're feeling." Akihiko's eyes were locked on Minato, and Minato could see that he was hooked onto his every word. This gave him assurance. "So kiss me…" he whispered, shifting his eyes around, taking in the whole of Akihiko's face.  
Akihiko blinked a few times.  
Silence.  
Then…

"You're always so demanding…" Akihiko mumbled, before grabbing Minato by the front of his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.  
Minato shut his eyes instantly; feeling like the world was narrowing in around them. His hands, which had been hanging by his sides, found a much better use in wrapping themselves around Akihiko, pulling his body closer. Oh it was so… good!

They parted, both faces pink cheeked- and both of them breathing heavily, with half lidded eyes filled with overwhelming emotion.

"Hmm…" Akihiko hummed, his eyes sweeping over Minato before focusing back on Minato's face. "I think… we should do that again…"

"Best thing that's ever come outta your mouth, Akihiko" Minato breathed as he pulled Akihiko's face in for another kiss, one hand resting on the back of his neck, the other one slowly trailing down Akihiko's back, until at his lower back he stopped, and used it to press the older boy closer to him.  
They transitioned seamlessly into an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues eagerly meeting one another in a sensual contact.

"Mmm…" Akihiko moaned lightly as their tongues met. His hands were resting on Minato's hips, pulling them together.  
Their kiss continued on as Akihiko started to grind his hips into Minato's, which elicited a moan from the younger boy. The both of them were starting to develop a problem, at the contact of their crotches.

It was all so intoxicating. He felt again what he had felt the night before last.  
He wanted more…

Minato, his hands already low on Akihiko's body, started to caress the band of Akihiko's pants, hinting that at his readiness to continue. He brought his hands around to the front and managed to squeeze them in between him and Akihiko.

While they continued their string of kisses, Minato fumbled with the buttons on Akihiko's pajama shirt.

"Mmm, I thought we had to get going, Minato." Akihiko teased, smiling against Minato's lips.  
Minato unbuttoned the top button and grumbled in a needy whisper. "You were right… they can wait."

Akihiko chuckled darkly. "Wow, look at you…I never thought you'd be the type to be so needy..."

He sighed "hmm I kinda like it." Minato could feel his smirk. He put his lips on Akihiko's once more and said into them: "Well good, because you feel so damn good, there's no way in hell I'd stop now."

He then pulled Akihiko backwards, until they reached where they had been sleeping less than an hour before.  
They crashed down, on to each other once again, limbs entwining. "Mmmph, you feel pretty great yourself, Minato…" panted Akihiko huskily.

They were both drunk on lust, wanting nothing more than to go at each other for hours. Minato smirked at his lascivious partner before returning his attention to the buttons on Akihiko's shirt.  
He got about two more done before he felt a hand rubbing him through his pants. He stopped and looked at Akihiko.

He had the sexiest expression on his face Minato thought he had ever seen. Akihiko was smirking; an assertive and confident look displayed on his features. And although Akihiko often wore an expression like that, this one was laden with sultriness. His eyes were dominating Minato's gaze as his hand continued to rub almost teasingly.

Minato just leaned his head forward, close to Akihiko's face, and moaned, his eyes sliding shut.  
"Aki… god s-stop- "why?" demanded Akihiko. "You seem to be liking it just fine…"

Minato just moaned and pulled Akihiko into another kiss, shoving his tongue into the others mouth with no hesitation. They continued to make out, losing all track of the world around them.

Meanwhile, just outside the door, Junpei and Ryoji were standing, ears pressed to the wood, trying with all their might to hear anything they could. They had originally come back to change clothes (realizing they were still in pajamas) and to fetch their other two roommates, but curiosity got the better of them. Junpei whispered "what the hell are they doing in there…?"  
Ryoji pulled away from the door and shook his head. "It's no good man, I can't hear a thing. Maybe they're still asleep. Let's just go in…" He reached for the doorknob.

"NO!" Junpei hissed, and grabbed Ryoji's arm. What if they're… y'know… having some alone time?!"

"Then I'll win the bet. Let go, Junpei, we need to get going or we'll all be left behind." Said Ryoji, annoyed.

"Ok…" Junpei let go, but had an anxious expression on his face. "Oh sheesh, here we go…" he said, just as Ryoji was putting the key in the lock. The door clicked. Then Ryoji reached for the handle, grasped it, and turned...

**ooooh I know I'm evil. -**

** Love, the SlackerestSlifer**


	5. Chapter 5- Something There

**AN: Shorter chapter this time. But it felt right ending where it did. CONSOLATION: I have nothing to do all night, as I recently got my wisdom teeth out and am currently in the mood to sit and do nothing, and that gives me lots of time to write. So, next chapter might even be up within the same day as this one, if we're all very lucky. enjoy! (Blows kiss)**

"Mmmph..." The room was filled with nothing but the muffed sounds of moans and breathing coming from the two boys that were lying entangled in one another, currently engaged in a steamy lip-lock. Minato had, by now, managed to undo nearly all of the buttons on Akihiko's shirt. This exposed his pale, muscled torso- the shirt sliding on and off of his shoulders with each movement.  
No words were spoken, at this point. The exchanges between them were purely physical, the heat becoming unbearable.  
They both wanted more.

Then, the clicking of the door being unlocked, and the sound of the handle being turned cut through the sounds of panting and moaning, striking instant panic into Akihiko and Minato. They sprang apart in record time, Akihiko scrambling off of Minato, and Minato rolling out from underneath him. They wound up standing on either side of where they had just been lying- hair disheveled, breathing heavily, and pink cheeked- just as the door opened and Ryoji filled up the frame.  
Akihiko, who had never stopped moving, walked forward in an attempt to casually greet the entering skeptical Ryoji and cautious Junpei.

"H-hey guys..." Akihiko said, nervously. "What's up?"

Ryoji raised an eyebrow and eyed Akihiko and Minato suspiciously, taking in the sight of Akihiko's unbuttoned shirt, the tension between them, and the flush on both of their faces. Junpei merely looked around- dumbfounded.  
Ryoji said eventually, "We just came up to get you, and change, since we're about to head out..." and then he added: "Are we interrupting something?" The suspicion was evident in his voice. Junpei still looked dumbfounded, mouthing "No way..."  
Minato and Akihiko shared a quick, panicked glance, before Minato looked back at Ryoji and shook his head emphatically:  
"No, we were just... in a hurry... We woke up just a little while ago and you guys weren't here, so we were worried- thought we ought to catch up."  
Akihiko nodded, at the moment greatly appreciating Minato's rare ability to stay calm in sticky situations. He played off of what Minato had already said, trying to turn the situation in their favor.  
"Yeah, really, what the hell guys?" He said indignantly. "Why didn't you just wake us up?" Minato saw what Akihiko was trying to do, and continued: "And what's more is you're not even dressed yet yourselves."  
Akihiko and Minato shared another glance, this one of satisfaction, before turning back to Junpei and Ryoji, it now being their turn to explain themselves.  
"Well..." Began Ryoji...  
"We didn't wake you up cuz you were cuddling! It was totally weird!" Interjected Junpei raucously, laughing as he said it.

Minato felt a chill go through him. He froze. He and Akihiko were standing, wide eyed, stiff and still. Minato realized then, that this would be a very crucial moment. He didn't know how suspicious the two boys already were, so he didn't know how much he ought to reveal. Considering neither him or Akihiko really even knew that much about what was going on between them anyway, it would make little sense for them to reveal anything that later wouldn't be true. Minato risked a glance at Akihiko. He was trying to hide behind a poker face. It may have worked on others, but Minato could read Akihiko. He could tell he didn't want there to be confrontation. His jaw was set, and there was a slight tension in his lithe form.  
Minato decided in that brief moment, that he would do everything he could to conceal what had transpired and was still occurring between him and Akihiko. At least, until they better knew for themselves what it was, and what it was going to be.

And so, he looked appropriately dumbstruck as he exploded only a few seconds after Junpei's statement with a loud "What?"  
He looked at Akihiko, and hoped that he would pick up on what he was trying to pull.  
Junpei grinned, saying "Yeah dude, you two totally were! I don't know if you meant to- I hope not! But you so were!"  
Minato let his jaw drop, shaking his head and letting a "No way, Junpei..." Come out of his mouth, before turning to Akihiko and saying "Junpei is full of it." He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect and then studied Akihiko's face, looking for any sign he got it...  
A look of epiphany passed over Akihiko's features, very briefly, before he responded in a natural tone: "Junpei... what are you playing at?" The slight menace in his voice would be enough to scare anyone who knew him.  
Junpei looked surprised. "H-hey, you better believe it! Ryoji saw you too! And plus..." A triumphant grin came onto his face- "I took a picture! Can you say BLACKMAILLL?"  
Minato noted internally that this could present a problem. But not to worry, he had a plan.  
He acted flabbergasted. "What?! Show us then!"  
Junpei shook his head. "Nope. You might pull something funny and try to delete the picture or something. And I can't have THAT happen, Ha!"  
Minato looked at Akihiko again, suppressing a smile. Junpei was so easy to fool. It was Ryoji he was worried about.  
He said to Akihiko, "We did seem kinda close this morning, Senpai..."  
Akihiko shook his head. "Huh... well that's embarrassing. You guys have to promise not to tell anyone- come on now!"  
Minato was impressed with his lover's ability to act. He was saying just the right things. Thank goodness too, because Junpei seemed to have forgotten all about what he had almost walked in on, and Ryoji even looked a little more at ease. "Haha no worries dude, I'm saving this picture for when I really need it!" Junpei laughed out.

Minato interjected. "That's fine, Junpei, but we need to haul ass if we wanna make it out in time." He had glanced at the clock and saw the time as a perfect device to get them out of that room, and off of this touchy, touchy subject. "Woah, shit, you're right!" Said Ryoji, the situation temporarily forgotten as they all scrambled to change and get out the door, running down the stairs to begin the next day of their trip.

That was too close. The questions only pile higher and higher. Minato was anxious.

It seemed as though this was going to be more complicated than he had ever thought. On a bus ride to one of their destinations, Minato sat next to Akihiko, and made sure that they were away from their nosy roommates. He wanted a chance to talk. He said to Akihiko in a whisper "Thank you... for this morning."  
Akihiko locked gazes with Minato and smiled lightly, saying "No problem. I... enjoyed it."  
Minato smiled back. "Me too... which is why I don't want it to be spoiled." He sighed. He felt... something... towards Akihiko. He just wasn't sure what to say to him, much less how to say it. What did he want? A relationship? The thought of that sent butterfly's fluttering through Minato's stomach.  
He sighed, trying to calm himself down.  
Something was there. He... liked Akihiko, and he needed to tell him.

Better now than never, he thought as he took another deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak, but before he got a word out, he heard Akihiko's voice. "Minato...?" He looked up to see Akihiko gazing at him, a slight blush dusting his pale cheeks. "...yes?"  
"I..." Akihiko started, his face screwing up into a nervous expression. Minato admitted to himself that this rare shy side of Akihiko was rather endearing.  
He continued to look at Akihiko as his face grew redder, and twisted up into a squinting expression with eyes clamped shut, before he hissed out in a whisper: "Ireallylikeyou!..."  
Minato smiled, no- grinned- as Akihiko opened one eye cautiously, and upon seeing Minato's expression, relaxed. "As more than friends?" Minato asked, still smiling.  
Akihiko nodded. "Yeah... I really think so..."  
"Good, because I was worried." Minato smiled at Akihiko, before saying "I know what you mean. I feel something there, and it's not just friendship..." he paused, before continuing. "And I really don't know what I want... from this... other than I don't really want it to end." At this he looked up at Akihiko.  
The older boy nodded thoughtfully, his embarrassment having faded along with his blush. "You're right, as usual. That's pretty much my take on this as well. You're too damn... good... to give up" At this, Akihiko smirked and added "And not just in bed..." Minato rolled his eyes but a blush came to his face at the comment, regardless. "Thanks, Aki." He smiled.  
"But unfortunately..."Minato began again, looking out the window, "we're going to have to be very cautious for the rest of this trip, so that we don't have any more incidents. I don't know how suspicious they are- although Junpei seems clueless- but we should play it safe. Agreed?" He turned his head back to look at Akihiko, who nodded.  
"Agreed"  
They shook hands then, perhaps lingering a little too long in each other's grips as they made their way to their destination.

**I wanted them to hold hands so badly haha but that would be contradictory. Sad day. Plllleaase review, it brings me much joy in my invalid state. And in a normal state. Even in foreign states! HAH! ok I'm done. **


	6. Chapter 6- Can't Sleep

**AN: I AM SOOO SORRY! It has been forever, I know, and what makes it worse is that I said it wouldn't be long at all. And it wouldn't have been, but right when I was almost done (I literally had, at max, about 300 words left) I got cut off from computer access, because my madre took the laptop with her on a trip to see my gramma. But here is le chapter six. It's pretty long, so I hope that's a consolation. **

The rest of the Kyoto trip passed without anything noteworthy occurring. Ryoji and Junpei didn't gain any sort of headway in their investigation, mostly due to the constant vigilance of Akihiko and Minato. They acted strictly platonic the rest of the school trip, giving the others not one single inkling to exploit.

When the tired group of teenagers (minus Ryoji, of course) stumbled back into the dorm upon arrival, Minato wanted nothing more than to get a nice hot shower, and get into his bed that he had been away from for what felt like forever. The whole group was exhausted.

"We all need rest..." said Mitsuru, fighting back a yawn. "Let us refrain from activity in Tartarus for tonight- everyone get some sleep."  
"Now that's an order I'm happy to follow..." Junpei yawned out, dragging himself to the staircase.  
"I hear you there!" Said Yukari as she, Fuuka, and Mitsuru departed for the girls' floor. Minato greeted a very excited Korumaru happily, as the others headed for the stairs.

"Hey, Akihiko?" Minato called as he patted Korumaru fondly. A muffled "Yeah?" came from behind him. Minato turned around to see Akihiko stretched across the long couch, his face buried in the cushions. He laughed lightly. "I was going to ask if you'd like to take Korumaru on a walk with me, but..." he trailed off, amused. Akihiko made the gargantuan effort to sit up. Or at least, he made it seem gargantuan. "We're not even supposed to be out that late anyway, Minato, even if I weren't exhausted" said Akihiko, yawning. Minato had forgotten all about curfew.  
"Oh... right."  
There was a silence, in which Minato walked over and sat next to Akihiko.  
The older boy watched him come over, and eyed him as he sat down, his gaze sleepy, but persistent. Minato, noticing Akihiko's stare, asked: "... what?"  
Akihiko said without pause "Minato, your pants are too damn tight."

That was not what Minato was expecting. He blinked a few times, before chuckling out a "Well I'm sorry, I can go change if it bothers you..." at this he rolled his eyes, and continued to smile congenially.  
"No... Don't do that" said Akihiko, shaking his head. "It's not that I don't like it...It's just..."  
he leaned in closer-quite close- and whispered hotly into Minato's ear "... distracting."

Minato expected that even less. He shivered, Akihiko's hot breath sending tickles throughout him, before he turned his head slightly and sized Akihiko up, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Minato grumbled out, lowly, as Akihiko was still very close.  
Akihiko simply nodded, before letting out another huge yawn. "Oh man, come on, Minato, I'm tired. Why are we still down here? Even Korumaru is asleep..."  
Indeed he was, curled up into a fluffy little ball on the floor. "You were the one who collapsed on the sofa..." Minato mumbled, standing up. "Yeah, only because I wanted to wait for you..." Akihiko said; no signs of embarrassment showing on his face.  
Minato however, was flattered. He smiled, "Thanks. Now let's go to bed..." He turned to go up the stairs, but was stopped as he felt a tug on his arm. Akihiko had his sleeve in the grip of a champion athlete. He said "Wait..." and stepped one step closer, sliding his hand down Minato's arm until it reached his hand. Minato felt his face heat up. Holding hands...?  
Minato only squeezed tightly as Akihiko interlaced his fingers with his own in one swift motion.  
There was a beat of silence, and then they shared a glance... and smiled.

They walked that way- hand in hand- all the way up the stairs to the boys' hall.  
Reaching the door to Akihiko's room, he and Minato just stood for several moments.  
This was silly, why couldn't he just let go? Minato wondered this as they stood.  
But it was nice. Simple. He liked it more than he ever thought he could like something so mundane.  
Eventually though, he turned to make eye contact with Akihiko and said:  
"Well... goodnight..."  
Akihiko stood still. He cast his gaze down to the floor... then back up again, took a deep breath, and pulled Minato by their interlocked hands into their first real hug.  
Minato's eyes went wide at first, this being yet another surprise to him, before he relaxed into Akihiko's embrace, returning it with conviction.

They pulled apart after what felt like, to Minato, forever, their faces lingering close together, their bodies practically attached. The air felt so electric; the moment so charged. The anticipation built up in both boys, as they slowly closed the distance between their faces and connected in one slow, still kiss.

The moment hung in the air, almost tangible...

"...that was..."  
"Awesome..."

It didn't matter who said what... they finished each other's thoughts either way, drunk on the moment. Minato's heart was pounding. He felt... alive. He smiled once again at his senpai, who returned the smile softly. "Goodnight...Aki." Minato said, as he made the real gargantuan effort of pulling himself away from Akihiko. "Night..." Akihiko said- a smile still on his face as he turned to enter his room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Minato was frustrated. It had been hours since he and Akihiko had had their moment- the thought of which was the only thing that Minato felt was keeping him sane right now. He had tossed and turned. He couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't anxiety, No... something was... missing. He felt odd- restless- and it was intensely aggravating. "UGH!" He sat up, angrily, groping out in the dark for his phone. He flicked it open, clicking through his contacts until he found Akihiko's name.  
He had to talk to somebody, or do SOMETHING- he was going crazy! He shot Akihiko a quick message that read: "Hey, you awake? I can't sleep and could use some company."  
He then reclined back on his pillows and stared emptily up at the ceiling, until he felt his phone vibrate on his chest. The message was a reply that said "Yeah, me neither. I'll be right over."  
Minato just finished reading the text when he heard a soft knocking on his door. He nearly tripped over himself in his eagerness to answer it, and when he opened the door he whispered "I didn't actually expect you to come over here, you know..." Akihiko shrugged, stepping into the room. Minato closed the door behind them. "I figured that if we're gonna talk, It may as well be in person, considering we're only a few rooms apart'' said Akihiko, quietly. "Good point" nodded Minato, flopping back on his bed. He felt a strange sense of excitement at Akihiko being in his room so late. It was really quite silly, but he couldn't help it. The breathlessness increased as he felt Akihiko sit down next to him on the bed.  
"So what should we talk about, O leader of mine?"  
Minato sat up, scowling. "Why do you have to call me that?" Akihiko chuckled softly "You know I'm just kidding with you."  
Minato just looked at Akihiko. The moonlight shone in from the window, and almost reflected off of his pale skin. He looked almost unreal in the dark, all of his features smooth and enticing.

"What are you looking at, Minato?" Akihiko's tone wasn't judgmental or accusatory- merely inquiring.  
Minato still decided to reply with a dry "You, idiot. What do you think?" When Akihiko looked up, a cross expression on his moonlit figures, the smirking Minato only winked.  
Akihiko rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, their exchanges becoming more teasing and childish with every word said.  
Thus, Minato was feeling playful- devious even. He laughed quietly and said "Stick that tongue out again, macho man, see what happens." Akihiko snickered, and raised an eyebrow. "Macho man?" he asked, trying his hardest not to burst into fits of laughter. Minato snorted, realizing how ridiculous that actually sounded; now that Akihiko was questioning it.  
The both of them then went into fits of suppressed, silent laughter- being delirious, sleep deprived, and maybe a little high on each other.  
Minato tried to stop laughing, honestly, he did- it wasn't that funny, but every time he looked at Akihiko and saw how he was trying to stop laughing as well, the both of them would explode again, all of their efforts proving futile. They laughed like that for a while, until finally, with sore stomachs and watery eyes, the laughter died down to sighs of contentment.  
They were silent for a while, the both of them smiling in the dark. They were lying, side by side, staring up at the ceiling now. Minato spoke first "What's wrong with us?" He shook his head and smiled, turning then to glance at Akihiko. The boy in question smiled his characteristic half-smile, and said "I know..."  
Their faces were close, Minato noted as he found himself getting lost in Akihiko's eyes for the umpteenth time that week. He felt a hand brush his in the darkness and he groped blindly, his gaze never breaking from Akihiko's. Their hands clasped together for the second time that night as they stared at each other.  
"...what would happen... if I stuck my tongue out right now?" Akihiko said, grinning deliriously at his own remark. Minato chuckled and shook his head, before locking his gaze with Akihiko's again and leaning in closer, whispering "Come here and find out..."

Their lips met again, Akihiko's tongue instantly pushing into Minato's mouth. Minato internally took about half a second to appreciate how clever Akihiko could be, before he started to kiss Akihiko back, slowly and deeply, their tongues twisting in an intimate, passionate ordeal. The kiss was so full of emotion. When they parted, panting, they were both drunk on the heady thickness that seemed to surround them- a cloud of passion and maybe some enticing new emotions.  
Minato closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Or at least, he was, until he felt a pair of lips press onto his, softly at first, and then more insistent. That was fine- Minato wasn't about to object to another steamy open-mouth kiss.

This time, the kiss was less slow. The pace quickened, and things became more sensual and demanding. Minato sucked in Akihiko's lower lip, and grazed it with his teeth before letting it go. Akihiko moaned breathily into the kiss.  
They were still holding hands when Minato, without breaking their insane lip-lock, straddled Akihiko's hips. Once there, they finally parted. Minato sat back on top of Akihiko, panting.  
Akihiko looked at Minato, eyes clouded with lust. "Damn, Minato...I can't get enough of you..." Akihiko breathed out, visibly aroused.  
Minato felt he mirrored Akihiko's sentiments, and conveyed this by leaning forward so that his and Akihiko's foreheads were touching; their lips hardly inches away.

"Then don't ever stop..." Minato whispered. He was feeling such a swirl of emotions, each overwhelming both in intensity and mystery. Every time he kissed Akihiko- it got better, and every time he felt himself being stuck by Akihiko's growing arousal, he felt more enticed- not to mention aroused himself.

Every exchange between them was so enthralling- breathtaking even. It was as their lips clashed together once again in the most satisfying and erotic kiss Minato felt could have ever existed, that he realized he was beyond caring.  
Let it happen, whatever IT was. If it was this good, he would welcome it.  
They continued holding hands as they made out- as nothing could bring either of them to let go.  
They parted once again, panting heavily, gazing at each other with their innermost desires made plain on their faces.  
"Minato..." Akihiko breathed out, his gaze full of emotion so intense it bordered on unreal. "Be mine tonight..." at this Akihiko squeezed Minato's hand in their unwavering grip.

Minato's breathing increased more from its already rapid rate, before he returned Akihiko's squeeze, and nodded vigorously.  
In his head it occurred to him that he wouldn't mind being Akihiko's all the time...

At Minato's nod, Akihiko smiled a sexy half smile, and then started to buck his hips up into Minato's.  
Minato got the hint, and complied by grinding his hips against Akihiko's, causing delicious friction as he leaned down to initiate another steamy kiss.

Akihiko moaned, opening his mouth to receive Minato's aggressive tongue, and they shared a very forceful, lust-driven lip-lock.  
They finally came to an unspoken conclusion that their interlocked hands would be better used elsewhere, and released one another.  
Now that both of his hands were free to roam, Minato trailed his hands down Akihiko's arms, which lie on either side of the body he was straddling, until he reached his wrists, which he grabbed both of and pinned over Akihiko's head before circling his hips against Akihiko's in one especially rough motion.

Akihiko, surprisingly, played along. In between their kisses, he moaned breathily, "Ohh man..." before continuing in an aroused whisper: "I never knew you could be so sexy..."

This comment only encouraged Minato to continue. So, after leaning down and planting a kiss on Akihiko's forehead, he traveled to his ear and breathed hotly:

"Just you wait, Aki..."

Minato then bit Akihiko's ear lightly- erotically, which elicited yet another moan from the silver-haired boxer underneath him. Minato was having a great time arousing Akihiko, but his pants were getting uncomfortably tight, and he could feel that, beneath him, Akihiko was having a similar problem...  
So he sat up a little, and looked down into Akihiko's face.  
What he saw was enough to convince him that he wanted to stay here forever.

Akihiko's face conveyed nothing but an enticing mixture of euphoria, ecstasy, lust, and maybe even some form of endearment... Minato's breath even caught in his throat. He had brought Akihiko to this state. This knowledge served not only to turn Minato on beyond his lust-driven haze to a point of crazy, but to instill in him the start of a tentative new emotion...

Minato let go of Akihiko's wrists, and sat back on his hips to run his hands down Akihiko's chest, and slide them under his shirt, getting a grip so he could tear the shirt over Akihiko's head and cast it away down next to the bed on the floor.  
Akihiko's exposed torso practically shone in the moonlight, and the sight drove Minato crazy.

"Akihiko... ohh you're so incredibly attractive right now, you have no idea..." he whispered, as he leaned down to trail kisses all the way down Akihiko's sexy toned chest, from his neck all the way down to where his hip-bone peeked out from his pajama pants, he himself sliding down Akihiko's body as he did so. Akihiko's bulge in his pants was inherently obvious to Minato as he was sliding down Akihiko's frame.  
He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Akihiko's pants, and was about to pull them off before he heard a breathy but urgent "Minato" from above him. He looked up, showing he heard as Akihiko continued in saying "Get back up here..." in the sultriest, most sexily demanding voice Minato had ever heard.  
Thus, he complied, kissing his way back up Akihiko's chest until they were face to face. "Minato..." Akihiko breathed again as his hands rubbed down Minato's back.  
"I want you..." At this he pulled Minato's hips down to crash into his own before connecting gazes with the younger boy and grumbling out huskily "... to ride me."

Minato felt a shock go through his system- one that somehow succeeded in making him even hornier than previously. But Akihiko didn't even give Minato time to respond before he flipped them over so that he was hovering over Minato.  
He then brought their faces together once more in a forceful kiss, then trailed smaller kisses down Minato's jawline, sweeping his hair aside to suck on Minato's neck, which aroused a moan from the younger of the pair.  
Akihiko nipped erotically at Minato's neck before pulling them into a sitting position only long enough to forcefully tear Minato's shirt off of him, before he pushed Minato down on his back again.  
Minato was once again, astounded by Akihiko's physical abilities as Akihiko managed to subdue him- yet again pinning him down. Minato felt Akihiko's hands attacking the waistband of his pants, and he merely moved his hips to give Akihiko better access. He heard a grunt of approval from above him, as Akihiko said: "Mm, you're so willing..." before ripping the pants(and underwear too) off in one aggressive motion, tossing them across the room. Minato moaned, emotions reaching a new level of tumultuous pleasure at being once again in front of Akihiko, fully exposed.

He wanted more, however, and reached his arms up from his position underneath Akihiko, and trailed his hands down the older boy's chest, before slipping his fingers into the waist of Akihiko's pants and giving a tug, hinting at what he desired.

Akihiko smirked down at his needy partner, leaned in and planted a firm, swift kiss, and then complied, flipping them over yet again so Minato was once again on top of Akihiko.  
Minato certainly didn't waste any time in tearing Akihiko's pants off of him, and tossing them away to join the other pieces of discarded clothing.

The both of them paused then, taking a moment to bask in each other, and savor what was happening. Their gazes locked. They stared at each other searchingly, before leaning in, slowly, for one more slow, deep open mouth kiss, which did its best to tenderly convey the swirling mass of emotions that each was feeling. When they parted, it was like a switch was turned back on, and their lust filled, forceful behavior returned in full swing.

Akihiko bucked his hips up, jolting Minato. He said "Well...?" and raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
Minato bit his lip, once, before leaning down swiftly and swallowing as much of Akihiko as he could, deep-throating right at the start.  
Akihiko let out a dangerously load groan of pleasure, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to enjoy every bit of this moment.

Minato loved the noises and pants Akihiko was making as he pleasured him- it drove him insane.  
Apparently, his ministrations were doing the same to Akihiko, because Minato felt a tug on his hair, pulling him off as the older boy demanded:  
"Minato, sit on my dick and do it now." In a very aroused, demanding voice.

This demand was so hot, Minato felt he could do nothing but comply. So, he slid back up Akihiko's body, and lifted himself up just high enough to give Akihiko's rock hard erection enough room to find his entrance, before he slid down onto his cock, the combined efforts of Minato's saliva and gravity making the entrance much smoother than before.  
"Ohh... mmm" He heard from Akihiko as he slid down, squinting his eyes from the pain. He sat for a moment, to adjust to the size of Akihiko, before he started to lift himself up and then lower himself back down, slowly at first.  
"Dammit Minato..." Akihiko moaned after a while. "F-faster..."  
The request- the way Akihiko had moaned it out so desperately- was enough to drive Minato to continue. Akihiko looked so damn appealing, he couldn't help but want to deliver unto him the most pleasure he could.  
So Minato complied, rising up and down, his breathing increasing with the exertion.  
Underneath him, Akihiko was writhing in pleasure, letting out the most intoxicating mixture of sounds that Minato found incredibly gratifying. He kept going, increasing speed and force as much as he could,  
pounding Akihiko into the mattress.

He felt Akihiko's hands fly up to his hips, as he started to aid Minato in the upward-downward thrusting.  
Akihiko's face was screwed into a mask of euphoria as he started to erratically thrust up into Minato's ass. His moans were growing more and more frequent and maybe a little too loud as he approached his orgasm. Minato bent down and went in for a sloppy kiss, after which, with a breathy "Ohh, Minato..." Akihiko came inside Minato's tight ass, his body arching, experiencing unparalleled levels of pleasure.  
Minato felt Akihiko's hot load inside him, and moaned Akihiko's name gutturally.

Minato's erection was painful, he needed release, and he was almost there, but he needed contact. He looked down at Akihiko and mumbled out an "Akihiko... please. I need... aahhh ohh" he couldn't even finish his sentence before he felt Akihiko's hand on his member, jacking it off from underneath him. That proved to be too awkward, and so Akihiko let go, turned sideways, and let Minato slide off of him before using his brute strength to place Minato on his back. Minato was dying- he was about to explode. He writhed on his bed, eyes squinted shut, before he felt Akihiko's hand once again on his dick, going up and down as quickly as possible. Minato merely moaned, letting it slip out in a volume that was perhaps unsafe, but he didn't care. He could feel his climax approaching rapidly, and closed his eyes to welcome it.  
Suddenly though, he felt heat all around his member, as Akihiko had leaned down and was making to catch Minato's load in his mouth.

As Minato opened his eyes to this sight, it was enough to drive him over the edge, and he exploded into Akihiko's mouth, moaning out a satisfied "Ahhh... mmm Akihiko..."

Akihiko, having caught all of Minato's orgasm in his mouth, locked eyes with a blissed-out Minato, and winked before swallowing it all dramatically.

Minato smiled. "Come here..." He said softly to Akihiko.  
Akihiko complied, lying down next to Minato, settling in.  
Minato quickly made a pillow out of Akihiko's chest, briefly surprising the older boy. Akihiko started, before relaxing and letting his arms fall to embrace his newfound lover. "Thanks, Aki... " Minato said to the senior. "Goodnight..."  
Akihiko looked down, and couldn't help but lean in to plant a soft kiss on Minato's head in response before drifting off to sleep, holding in his arms what he felt to be very special indeed.


	7. Chapter 7- Give it a Shot

**AN: This chapter is indecently short, but it felt like a stopping point so I just ended it. I have been incredibly sick(Unlucky me, I can't catch a break) and haven't had much energy to do much. But I managed to write this, and I hope it's satisfactory. Enjoy! smileyface**

Minato, upon waking up that morning and finding Akihiko's arm still slung over him, decided then- even in his sleepy state- that he would be more than happy if every morning would start like this. It was too damn nice. He was very close to Akihiko, the older boy still asleep. They had slept in each other's arms all night, peacefully. Minato felt content. He wanted to stay there all morning.

One glance at the clock, however, stopped short any chances of that happening. Minato jolted out of bed, rousing Akihiko in the process. "Shit, Akihiko, we are gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Minato said as he rushed over to his closet.  
It was, unfortunately, a school day, and the both of them were running very behind.  
"Oh... Dammit Minato..."  
Minato paused, and turned around as Akihiko, who had gotten out of the very rumpled bed, was pulling on his pajama pants and grasping for his shirt.  
"You're mad at me?" Minato asked, cursing internally how much he sounded like a little girl. He couldn't help it though- he couldn't stand the idea of Akihiko being cross with him.  
Akihiko blinked. "No... hey, don't think that. It's just that...if you weren't so irresistible, we wouldn't be having this problem" Akihiko smirked out, walking closer to the half-clothed Minato all the while. Minato couldn't believe the older boy. He chuckled, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way and beginning to button it. "Now's no time to be flirting, Aki..." he said good-humoredly.  
Then, he felt a hand on his cheek, and it guided his face upwards until his eyes met with Akihiko's. The silver-haired boy didn't say a word, but simply l leaned down and kissed Minato once on the lips.  
"Mmph.." Minato sighed, before they parted. Akihiko smiled. "I gotta go. Unfortunately, we don't actually share the same room, hah, but it's late enough that no one should see me leave. I'll see you at school, Minato. And... thanks... for last night" Akihiko said as as he opened the door to the room.  
Minato smiled. "Sure thing. And Akihiko... I... thank you, too." Akihiko nodded once in acknowledgement, and smiled, before ducking out of the door.  
Minato watched him go, continuing to smile, and shook his head before hastily getting ready.

He hurried to school, barely managing to slip into his seat as the bell sounded. He could feel Junpei, Yukari, and Ryoji gazing at him inquiringly.  
"Dude, where've you been?" Junpei whispered as class started.

"Overslept." Minato lied. Well... it wasn't a lie, per se, but it wasn't indicative at all of all the reason. Minato realized with a sense of dread that if Junpei or Ryoji found out that Akihiko had been late as well, it would be possible for their suspicions to be rekindled.  
For now though, he had to deal with school. Career week was next week, and would undoubtedly be mind-numbing in its tedium.

Minato's internal grumblings were interrupted, however, when Junpei continued trying to have a whispered conversation with him. "Woah, that's not like you, man... you ok?"  
Minato glanced over at Junpei "yeah, just... couldn't sleep last night." That WAS the truth... in a way.

Junpei looked as if he was about to inquire further, before a biting reprimand from the teacher got him to drop the topic.

Minato was thankful, as he wasn't in the mood for any questioning.

The day went on, surprisingly free of any drama. After school, though, as many people as there were to hang out with, there was only one that really sounded like any fun to Minato.

He found Akihiko standing outside in the courtyard in front of the school, surrounded by admirers, like always. It was funny, though, but Minato could tell now that he wasn't enjoying it at all. In fact, what may look like a flirtatious exchange to anyone else, to Minato seemed more like a battle. Akihiko looked like he felt as though he were fighting off his female followers. This fact alone kept the surprisingly ready jealousy Minato found he had from bubbling up inside him.  
Minato smiled amusedly, and walked casually over to where Akihiko was surrounded.

"Hey, Akihiko!" He called, not thinking about formalities. He hadn't called Akihiko "senpai" in so long, he found he couldn't bring himself to do it now, especially not just for some girls who Akihiko obviously didn't care about.

Akihiko turned his head, and an expression of immense relief passed over his features. He quickly excused himself from the girls, and jogged up next to Minato.

"Oh thank God you're here, Minato... I was starting to feel like a prey item."

Minato laughed as they walked together out the front gate. "Well, anyway, how does a quick bite sound before going back to the dorm? I know you have crazy work-out regimens, but humor me for today?" Minato asked.

Akihiko chuckled and said "I'd be happy to. I'm beat anyhow, and a day of recuperation would do my system some good."  
"Well then, where would you like to go? Your day off, you chose" Minato smiled at Akihiko.

Akihiko pondered for a moment before saying "That beef bowl place sounds good- lot's of protein and that's a plus!"

Minato shook his head and smiled, amused. "You can be ridiculous sometimes. But if that's what you'd like, then that's where we'll go.

Minato was in an uncharacteristically excited mood-joking even.  
He knew the reason, too. It came, not as a surprise so much as a welcome realization. And that was, that the closer he and Akihiko became, and the more moments they shared-moments like last night...then the brighter Minato's disposition became. He found he loved being around the older boy. It was... fun.  
They had become friends... close friends- and more.  
This concept is what cased Minato's smile to remain all through congenial conversations he and Akihiko shared on the way to the beef bowl restaurant.  
"Mm that smells good. I'm starving!" Akihiko said as they arrived, inhaling the pervasive aromas deeply.  
"Let's eat, then. It's on me!" Minato said, smiling. He couldn't help but want to indulge Akihiko.  
Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Why so gentlemanly all of a sudden? It's not like... we're on a date or something" he joked, winking. Minato chuckled and replied "Well what if I thought of it that way, huh?" He then smiled a half-smile, eager to see Akihiko's reaction.

The boy in question merely shrugged and said "Well it's about time!" he then smirked at his companion, and took hold of his hand under the table. Minato blinked.  
"Hey Akihiko...?"  
"What?" Akihiko answered.  
"Are you saying... "That I would date you?" Akihiko interrupted with an iconic half-smile. "Huh, I guess I am... I mean, we've been getting closer and closer. Either of us would be idiots to deny that there was something going on between us. So" here Akihiko took a deep breath, then said "... will you give it a shot?"  
Minato was caught off guard. He started, and blinked a few times, dumbfounded, before slipping into a smile and saying "Of course I will, Aki..."  
They then enjoyed their dinner together, passing back and forth conversations about anything and everything.

Meanwhile though,back in the dorms, Junpei and a visiting Ryoji were sitting in Junpei's room, locked in the midst of a heated conversation.

It had all started when Junpei mentioned off-handedly how Minato had been late to school that morning.  
"Yeah, that seems pretty unusual for him..." Ryoji said. He then paused, a thoughtful look passing over his features. "Come to think of it... I think I heard that Akihiko-senpai was late today as well"  
"Oooh he was?" Junpei asked. "Huh, that's weird for him, too."  
"Exactly!" Ryoji exclaimed. "There's no way it's just a coincidence!"  
Junpei blinked a few times, a little slow on the uptake. "...what?"  
"Think about it Junpei..." Ryoji began. "Minato and Akihiko, both late on the same day... if you put that on our list of suspicions..."  
"OOOHH! THAT'S what you're talking about!" Junpei exploded, catching on to what it was Ryoji was referring.

His brow furrowed. "Wait... but if that means what you think it means..." His eyes widened. "No way, you don't think that they... you know...?" The disbelief was printed on his face.  
"Well now... maybe not THAT..." Ryoji responded, looking a little uncomfortable. "Although that IS a possibility..."  
"Uhh... dude, maybe they just stayed up all night and had like a bro sleepover...?"  
The suggestion sounded like a question, and Ryoji raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "Does Akihiko-Senpai look like the type to stay up all night playing video games?" He questioned.  
Junpei threw his arms up in the air, his voice rising in volume and desperation. "Well hell man, apparently he's the type to like boys, can't he like video games too? Who the hell knows at this point, Ryoji?"  
"Shh, don't yell! They could be home at any minute..." Ryoji hissed urgently.  
"Well what's the point in all this spying...?" Junpei sulked, his voice returning to an acceptable volume.  
"Well aren't you curious?" Ryoji inquired.  
"Not if they're fucking each other, I'm not!" Said Junpei, shaking his head rapidly.

"Oh come on, don't be such a homophobe." Ryoji sighed, rolling his eyes. "But it's so weird!" Junpei argued. "What if they are?"  
"And what if, huh? What then? Would you just not be friends with them anymore?" Ryoji asked emphatically. "Well... no that's not what I mean..." Junpei said, backtracking nervously, fidgeting with his hat.  
"I guess it would just... take some getting used to is all."

Ryoji sighed. "Yeah, I suppose that is true. But it wouldn't change my opinion of them. I just think that they're hiding something is all."  
Junpei merely looked lost in thought. "Well hey, I'm gonna go. Tomorrow's Sunday though, wanna hang out?" Ryoji said, getting up to leave.

"Oh uh... yeah sure I'll let you know what I'm doing..." Junpei said. snapping out of his reverie.  
"All right. See ya Junpei." Ryoji waved as he walked out the door. It was silent for a few moments in the empty room, until Junpei huffed, and rubbed the back of his neck, saying to himself: "Man... I never know what to expect around here." He then shook his head, and went about his business, as elsewhere in the dorm, an exiting Ryoji met an entering Akihiko and Minato.

They were both smiling, and laughing, Minato in the middle of saying something as the pair almost collided with Ryoji. "Oof!" Minato said as he stopped short, just avoiding collision. "Smooth, Minato..." Akihiko laughed, a twinkle in his eye. "Oh shut up. Hey Ryoji. Sorry" Minato said good naturedly.  
He and Akihiko had just had a great time. He couldn't remember having as much fun doing anything else, at least not recently.  
After dinner, they just hung out, walking around town, arguing congenially about this and that, poking fun at each other and stealing brief kisses when they thought they could get away with it.

They now entered the dorm, still smiling, remnants of laughter lingering on their lips. They skirted around Ryoji, wishing him a good night as he exited- an unusual expression of satisfaction on his face.  
At least, Minato found it unusual, but he was too full of mirth to read too much into it. Instead, he decided to glance around the room. Everyone was accounted for except Junpei and Mitsuru. He walked up to Fuuka, who said to him "Mitsuru-senpai is out, she asked that we refrain from going to Tartarus tonight." Minato nodded. "Sure thing" he said, then turned around to meet Akihiko. "No Tartarus tonight" he said to his lover. Akihiko groaned and said "But I am getting so out of shape. I'm not even going to be able to handle it when we go back."  
Minato shook his head. "You'll be fine Akihiko. I have complete faith in you" he said with a smile on his lips. At this he leaned in closer and said "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't" in a low voice. He pulled away, smirking.  
Akihiko's mouth pulled up at the corners into a soft smile. "Thanks." he said. The two then walked off together, up the stairs to spend the rest of the evening together as a new couple.

**they so cute. Also as a result of my being so sick, I have missed a lot of school and so I really need to catch up. This may prolong an update. GAH GOMEN**


	8. Chapter 8-Contentment and Strength

**AN:****Guess who's back? Back again? Shady's back... tell a friend... sorry it took so long! GO READ! **

* * *

Akihiko and Minato, upon arriving at the top of the stairs, encountered Aigis conversing with Koromaru. This was not incredibly unusual, but the fact that they were tucked away upstairs as opposed to being in the lobby like normal, tipped Minato off to the fact that there may be something going on. He excused himself from his lover and walked up to Aigis.

After a brief conversation, not much more was revealed than the fact that she was "Even consulting with Koromaru"

What about, he was uncertain.

But, getting more information out of Aigis was a futile endeavor, so Minato just turned to Akihiko and shrugged before they walked down the hall together and disappeared into Akihiko's room.

Aigis watched them go, her unaffected gaze lingering before she turned to Koromaru and said "Koro-chan it appears I must consult with you on more than one matter. Minato-san seems very close to Senpai, does he not?"  
Koromaru barked in what seemed agreement, his senses to relationships and interactions and other such surreal nuances being greater than that of a human's.

Aigis nodded in her robotic way, then gazed down the hallway again.

Meanwhile, in Akihiko's room, he and Minato were lying together on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and basking in each other's presences. They were holding hands again and laughing lightly amongst themselves about this or that."You know, Minato..." Akihiko began after a comfortable silence had passed between the two of them:  
"Eventually people are gonna start catching on..." He sat up and looked down at Minato.  
Minato merely shrugged and said "I know... but I can't see it changing anything. Not between us, at least..." He said this last part with an uncharacteristic shy note to his voice, looking, almost hopefully to Akihiko.

The boy in question smiled and then swooped in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, their affections becoming more ready and rapid with the clarification of their relationship.  
As they pulled apart from a series of playful kisses, Akihiko paused, and then shook his head, grunting a "I still can't believe us..."  
Minato closed his eyes and smiled softly. "I know..." he chuckled- "Who'd have thought?" and turned, opening his eyes to look up at his new boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Minato let the word float around in his mind, testing it out and marvelling at the circumstances. "Who'd have thought?" indeed...

Akihiko looked down at Minato from where he was sitting up in the bed.  
"I never would have, that's for sure. I have respected your leadership abilities from the beginning, and enjoyed our friendship when we became friends, but I never thought that...well..." he trailed off, and then shrugged.  
"But here we are" he said, smiling a good-humored half smile.  
"Yeah... here we are." Minato repeated, returning the smile.

Akihiko was right. Never in a million years, upon meeting the senior, would he ever have thought that they would even get on a first-name basis, much less wind up as lovers. But he found then, that from this newfound closeness between him and Akihiko, he gleaned more contentment, and maybe even more of a sense of purpose than he had ever possessed in his life prior.

He wasn't sure how to convey this revelation- though he wanted to, to be sure. As his gaze locked with Akihiko's, however, all words floated out of his mind, dispersing like smoke.  
The air suddenly became charged with that excitement that comes along with anticipation. Akihiko returned the stare, leaning in closer every second. But to Minato, it was tantalizing in it's slowness. So, he reached up then, and pulled Akihiko down into a kiss by one hand resting on the back of his neck. The kiss quickly deepened, flowing into an exchange between tongues seamlessly. Minato sighed in contentment as Akihiko moved closer, pressing them together in delicious and satisfying contact.  
When they pulled apart, panting, Akihiko smirked deviously down at Minato, and said "Good thing tomorrow's Sunday. You better not have any plans..."  
Minato raised his eyebrows, playing along. "Oh really? And what if I do?"  
Akihiko chuckled and leaned in closer, whispering "Well you best cancel them..." and nuzzling into the crook of Minato's neck and kissing it warmly. Minato gasped, surprised. "Oh... is that so?" he continued, breathlessly as Akihiko hovered over him. "Mm yeah... it is. You know how I know?" Akihiko continued in a low, thrilling voice, further seducing Minato with every word. "Why don't you tell me, Aki?" Minato managed, getting lost in the sultriness of Akihiko's ministrations. At this Akihiko stopped his kissing and biting of Minato's neck to whisper hotly "Because when I'm through with you, after tonight... you won't be able to walk straight for a week."

Minato felt a thrill go down his spine at the implications. He smirked and responded in a low voice "Is that a promise?"  
"Mmm oh hell yes it is..." Akihiko sighed, getting more firmly situated on top of Minato.

Minaro smiled at his lover then, enthralled by the moment. As Akihiko leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips, he decided that this was his favorite feeling in the world. The night went on, and the two of them lost themselves in the moment, making the most of the time they had together to impress their feelings upon one another, the night disappearing In a swirl of moans and sweat and passion.

* * *

The next morning - Sunday- they woke up entangled yet again. As Akihiko rose to the sight of his lover sleeping- his head resting on his chest with eyes closed- he couldn't help but smile. They were entwined- still naked- but that was becoming a regularity. In fact, the idea of it being a normalcy was a large contributor to Akihiko's pleasant disposition that morning.

Minato woke up only a few moments later, and Akihiko grunted out a "Mornin." Minato merely yawned, and nuzzled closer to Akihiko. Minato found that Akihiko had made good on his promise... he WAS awfully sore. He could feel an aching in his hips and his lower back. Damn, had Akihiko pounded him. Minato felt Akihiko's chuckles that came out reverberating through his chest. "Hey... happy Sunday" Akihiko said down at his cuddling partner. "Hmm... you're lucky I DON'T have any plans today, Aki..." Minato began, yawning again, his eyes still closed, and his head still nuzzled into Akihiko's chest comfortably. "Hah, and why's that? Don't tell me last night wore you out, Minato..."  
The younger boy could hear the teasing hint in Akihiko's voice. "And so what if they did?" Minato contested, his muffled voice rising from where he was resting his head in the crook of Akihiko's neck. He had hid his face, playfully pretending like he was mortified. Akihiko smiled. "Well since you're Sunday is open, how about we do something? We can't stay in this room forever..."  
Minato hummed out a "Hmm" in agreement. That was true. It was a wonder that the other members of the dorm hadn't began to wonder yet.

Or, so they thought, for as they spoke, in a room right down the hall, there sat a very indecisive teenage boy.

Junpei didn't believe it. Akihiko and Minato had spent the night in the same room again? And for what was it, the third time? Whatever it was, it seemed like an awful lot to the disgruntled teenager. He had guessed the two of them were together when he saw no sight of either of them the night before, nor this morning when he had gone downstairs.  
He was now back in his room, mulling over how to react to the growing possibility that Minato and Akihiko... were... a thing. Maybe Ryoji had been right all along.  
But his question to himself was:

"What if they were?'

Junpei was trying to find the answer, a sense of disquiet floating through his mind.  
He let out a sigh, and shook his head. "Man, Ryoji was right!" he said to himself. "It all makes too much sense!... argh dammit I just can't believe it though!"  
The boy then took a deep breath, steadying himself, before striding purposefully out the door of his room.

He had made his decision.

* * *

"So what do YOU want to do today, Aki?" Minato inquired, finally removing his face from where it had been nestled so comfortably in the crook of Akihiko's neck.

The two of them were still lying in bed, the laziness of a Sunday morning being exemplified in the fullest. "Hmm well... since you're apparently too sore to move..." at this, the silver-haired boy winked, then continued "How's about we just stay in and..." Akihiko trailed off, the implications heavy in the tone of his voice.

Minato rolled his eyes. "You sex addict. I'm not that sore..."  
"Good, that means you're up for more!" Akihiko grunted as he swooped down and brought their lips together in what quickly became a heated kiss, tongues roving over one another sensually.

Their exchange was interrupted, however, when the doorknob turned, and the sound of Junpei's voice saying as the door opened "Hey, guys, I need to ask you... something...  
AHH SHIT AH FUCK S-SORRY I...uh oh God!"

These expletives met the entwined lovers who both wore the deer in the headlights look at Junpei's sudden intrusion.

"Ahh uhh.." Akihiko said articulately.  
"Junpei get out... ugh we'll explain in... ten minutes?"

"Yeah whatever man..." Junpei said closing the door with a hand placed over his eyes. "I did NOT wanna see that!"

"Yeah well next time knock, idiot!" Akihiko huffed.

The door clicked shut, and there was a pregnant pause, before the interrupted lovers exchanged one glance, Minato raising his eyebrows almost apologetically. "We should go talk to him, Aki..."  
Akihiko sighed and untangled himself from Minato before getting out of bed and groping for his pants.  
"Yeah... if only to keep him quiet, huh?" the senior boy grumbled, pulling on his pants.  
Minato shrugged at his lover and said skeptically "I'm not so sure about keeping him quiet... but it's worth a shot."

* * *

Akihiko and Minato exited the room and made their way to the area down the hall, where they met an estranged Junpei.  
He was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself "Oh man, oh man, I mean, I knew it could... but... "  
"Ahem... Junpei?" Minato cleared his throat, attempting to catch the attention of the pacing boy.  
Junpei's head whipped around at the sound, and he gawked at the newly revealed lovers.

Minato and Akihiko exchanged a glance, nervously, before Minato sighed heavily and turned to face Junpei. "Why don't we sit down?"  
He could tell that they were due for a long, long ordeal. Of all the people to find out, it had to be Junpei. The boy's chauvinist nature enforced his slight homophobia, and Minato was not looking forward to battling with that.  
But he decided, as he made his way to sit down next to Akihiko in the seat across from Junpei, that as long as he and Akihiko were together, he would have the strength to handle any adversity or obstacle that life- or even the dark hour- could throw at him.

* * *

**AN:**** I know, I know, it's short... but school has been kicking my butt, and this fic is getting harder and harder to write because the plot in the game is getting so- or is about to get- very intense. BUT! I shall stick with it! Despite how much I wanna just be obsessed with the Once-Ler (yeah I'm officially a Once-lut) I know that I need to finish what I started! So expect more, and hopefully in less time then it took me to update with this chapter. Love me? smiley face. Good because I love YOU! because you read! And maybe waited for this chapter! So THANK YOU to all who have favorited/followed, it means a lot. And reviews mean a lot too! Thanks to those of you who do that.  
****OH also, if you're a fan of yugioh GX, check out my Rivalshipping GX fic!  
**Love, TheSlackerestSlifer


	9. Chapter 9-Great Advice!

**AN:Intense chapter, and I guess is is the part where I go (whispers) SPOILER ALERTTT! **

"So lemme get this straight..." Junpei began, allowing the explanation Minato and Akihiko had offered to slowly pervade his consciousness.  
"You two... are a thing... and... you really like each other?"  
Minato bit his lip nervously, and Akihiko grumbled, "Yeah, you could put it that way..."

Neither of them were a big fan of awkward confrontations, and the conversation that they had just had by far surpassed qualifying as one of those. But it was a necessary evil, as they couldn't very well sidestep Junpei's questioning, having been caught in the act.

Junpei sighed shakily groaning out an "And I suppose I'm not allowed to tell anyone, or Akihiko-Senpai'll beat me up?"

Minato started, glancing skeptically up at Junpei and finding, to his surprise, that he wore a strained smile.

"Don't worry, guys... your secrets safe with me. Although, I gotta ask...y'all seemed pretty intimate..." At this, the idiotic teenager waggled an eyebrow suggestively.

Minato and Akihiko only sighed in unison, letting out relieved chuckles upon Junpei's apparent acceptance of them.

Minato smiled, and extended his hand towards Junpei, offering a handshake. Junpei eyed his hand, before clasping Minato's hand firmly. Minato nodded as they shook hands and said "Thanks, Junpei. It means a lot. We'll do our part to be more subtle but... next time... knock for chrissake!"

Behind him, Akihiko nodded in agreement.

Junpei made a face. "You don't have to tell me twice! You think I wanted to see that?"  
Minato bit his lip, "Well..." he said, shrugging in unison with his lover.

Junpei groaned "Ugh that image will forever be burned into my memory!"

"Well you shoulda knocked, wise guy" Akihiko grumbled, his annoyance far overshadowed by the relief he felt at Junpei's general apathy regarding their newfound relationship.

Minato merely chuckled, "So... we're good?"

Junpei looked Minato in the eye, and saw emotion in them that their apathetic leader rarely displayed.  
It caught the goateed boy off-guard. Minato was actually... he felt something for Akihiko.  
Junpei decided in that moment that he would give the internal battle that had been raging inside him closure once and for all.

So, he took a deep breath, before uttering with a smile: "Yeah... we're good."

* * *

"Man am I glad tomorrow's a holiday" Akihiko sighed, flopping back onto the bed behind him. He and Minato were in his room again, after an uneventful- not counting the morning's encounter- Sunday. "I know, huh... hopefully things'll stay relatively calm..." Minato answered.  
He was there to wish Akihiko goodnight before he departed to his own room. They had decided to attempt to draw less attention to themselves, and at least put up the pretense of sleeping in different rooms as to not welcome in any more suspicion.

But both of them knew that one couldn't stay away from the other for very long. It wasn't too late into the night before they were together again in the same bed, after careful tiptoing, whispers, and slipping stealthily through the obstacles presented by doors and sheets.

They spooned comfortably, sharing the kind of whispered conversation reserved for lovers drifting off to sleep in each others' arms. They felt so lovely, so tranquil- content and at ease.

The stillness was shattered, however, when an urgent voice tore through the night, startling the cuddling couple into awareness.  
"Hate to wake you all but... this is urgent... and... uh..." the voice of Fuuka was hesitant for a moment before continuing "I had no idea you two would be together, I uh,sorry to interrupt but could the two of you please prepare for battle?"

You could almost hear the flush in her cheeks reflected in her voice.

"Just our luck..." Akihiko muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously. Minato only sprung out of the bed, cheeks hot. "Well, you heard her, Akihiko! Come on!" huffed the normally composed, unaffected teenager. The whole being walked in on thing was not something he was fond of, to say the least.

Regardless, the two of them met in the designated place of meeting, their strong senses of professionalism allowing them to put on a strictly business front as everyone assembled in front of Fuuka, who was in full persona use.

"Other persona users!" she began in that echoing voice, "Outside of Tartarus!"

Ken nearly jumped, uttering with a gasp "Don't tell me it's..."  
"Strega..." Mitsuru finished, an expression of menace flashing over her delicate features.

Just then, in an alarming moment, Fuuka's persona was taken over by a familiar redhead.

"Long time no see" Chidori began, eradicating Fuuka's influence over the persona and implementing her own.

No one in the room at that point was more shocked, or was in a greater sense of desperation than Junpei. This remained true as the team made their way to Tartarus, full of ominous premonitions that whatever transpired tonight... would surely result in disaster.

* * *

The team arrived at the entrance of Tartarus to meet an estranged Chidori bent on battling the group of teenage vigilantes.

"I can't stand the sight of you all anymore, so I've decided to do something about it!"

The battle that ensued thereafter was quick- but exponentially damaging on the emotional level. As Chidori sunk to her knees in defeat, and Junpei rushed to her side with a pained shout, the team that had just been fighting, which included Akihiko and Minato, found themselves wondering if what they had done was the right thing.

They had no time to linger in thought however, as footsteps approached not long after.

"There you are, you sons of bitches!" Akihiko shouted as the other two members of Strega strolled out of the gloom.

Words were exchanged, shouts and gasps were let out in indignation and fury alike, and the world seemed to be swirling in a tumultuous cloud around this group of teenagers.

But all that seemed so trivial in comparison to the sound of one gunshot.

Junpei fell with a sickening rumple of clothing and dead weight, the deafening roars of his fellow students enough to drown out a generation of problems.

Who knew though, that he would be saved, at the expense of a life.

Chidori and Junpei were surrounded by an unearthly, almost heavenly glow, as her life force flowed from her to the one she loved.

"Unbelievable..." Akihiko gasped, breathlessly. "She's reviving him!" Minato couldn't help but feel a sense of gut wrenching horror, a filled with a vision so terrifying he felt nearly incapacitated by its' mere implications.

He had never understood what it must have been like losing someone you cared about. He had never really cared about anyone. But seeing Junpei wail like a child over the dead body of his love terrified Minato. It was terrifying because, for the first time, Minato could conceptualize that kind of pain... because he realized he had that kind of love. The sense of empathy was so overwhelming, that he was lost in himself, barely on the edge of reality.

So much so, that he didn't realize anything going on around him. It wasn't until he heard the voice of Akihiko- his Akihiko, who was safe and sound, telling Junpei "This life was given to you!... don't waste it..." that he snapped back to reality.

And the next thing Minato knew, all hell broke loose.

Junpei was screaming, outraged. "Don't WASTE it? Well fucking great advice coming from you, isn't it senpai!" Tears were starting to stream down his face, as he continued desperately,

"Yeah It's easy for you to say, when your fuck buddy is safe and sound right next to you! Must be nice to know that when you two get back to the dorm after this, that you'll have HIM waiting for you! HE's still alive!"  
Minato started, and opened his mouth to protest as a feeling of panic dropped into his stomach, but before he could get in a word, Junpei turned to look at Minato with an absolutely tragic expression. "And you! I bet all you're thinking about right now is whether or not I can keep a secret, huh? I bet you're just hoping I'll shut my mouth and you can go home and just have lots of sex with Mr. I-know-everything over here til you forget all about it, and that no one'll ever be the wiser! Well I'm done, guys! I-I.. " at this he trailed off, sinking to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably, leaving two wide eyed, guilt tripped lovers in a group of desperately confused and shocked shadow-fighters. This night would long be remembered as one of the worst nights of any of their lives.

* * *

**AN: I know, short, and I know, mean, but hey! i'm probably going to only be able to update once or twice more, because as of June 13 I will be gone for about two weeks as I am going to study abroad in Spain! WOOT! But I'll update before I leave. I hope :) **

**Love! And reviewss! But love! **

**SlackerestSlifer**


End file.
